Transforming Teen Years
by Retta
Summary: Sequel to Runaway Rin. Rin is changing over the years to her Demon form before she mates with Sesshoumaru, many events happen during this time bringing them closer. Also a surprise paring. Chapter 13 and 14 are new! Completed!
1. Changing

"Transforming Teen Years"  
Chapter1: Changing  
  
It had been two weeks after Rin ran away and the confession off love toward each other. Sesshoumaru decided to mate Rin after her transformations are complete, which would be at the age of 19.  
  
On Rin's 15th birthday, she started to change into a half demon and her moods quickly changed too. She would get more mad than happy and sometimes she state that she's ugly and for a whole day she wouldn't come out of her room. Or she wouldn't care at all how she looked and smelled and walk around the castle looking like a hobo.  
  
"Rin, it's time to eat breakfast." Sesshoumaru said while standing outside of Rin's room.  
  
"NO!! I'm not coming down; I'm too ugly for anyone to see me!" Rin yelled in response to Lord Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You are not ugly so come out now, I won't repeat myself." Sesshoumaru said in a demanding voice.  
  
"You're just saying that so I'll eat." Rin said now about to cry.  
  
Sesshoumaru had enough of this and decided to go in and drag her out when she behaved like this.  
  
He tired to slide the door open, but it was stuck. He tired harder this time, yet it didn't budge.  
  
"Rin, unlock the door now." Sesshoumaru said a lil ticked off about this situation.  
  
"NO, GO AWAY!!" She yelled back while tears slid down both her cheeks.  
  
Sesshoumaru smelled the tears and decided to go through the window instead of breaking the door down.  
  
Once he was outside Sesshoumaru looked to her window to it was open. He jumped gracefully toward the window and landed on its ledge.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Rin cried hard into her pillow as she said this. "I don't want you to see my ugly face."  
  
Sesshoumaru made his way to her bed and began to comfort her. Rin still didn't lift her head off of her pillow though.  
  
"You are not ugly, because this Sesshoumaru says you are not. And even if you were I'll you'd still be my mate." Sesshoumaru lifted her as he said the last part.  
  
Rin had baby fangs, strands of silver hair, more of a light brownish- golden colored eyes, little more than human sharp nails, and her ears looked as though they were rising to the top of her head. Sesshoumaru thought she looked even more beautiful like that, as he got lost starring at her for the longest of times.  
  
"Lord...Sesshoumaru, is you okay." Rin asked no longer crying.  
  
Sesshoumaru just leaned close to her and brushed his lips against hers before he decided to consume her in a passionate kiss. He kept pushing her down until she was lying on the bed. He laid on top of her and slowly stroked her face; he had the urge to just take her then and there, but forced himself to just keep kissing and stroking. Rin too kissed Sesshoumaru and ran her hands through his soft long hair. After about a minute just laid sat there knees on each side of her and said nothing. Rin smiled and began a conversation.  
  
"I'm hungry can I eat now?" she asked as if she hadn't had he little fit earlier.  
  
"What happen to 'I'm too ugly to come down and eat'?" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.  
  
"Why, don't know what you're talking about." Rin replied innocently.  
  
"Oh?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"Yes, would you please get off me." She said trying to wiggle out with her elbows supporting her.  
  
Sesshoumaru put his both his hands on her shoulders, pushed her back down and whispered into her ear.  
  
"And why should I?"  
  
Rin shivered in pure pleasure of his warm breath touching her ear. She had her eyes closed trying to hard not to give in. When Rin's stomach growled she answered him in her regular voice.  
  
"Because Rin is hungry and would like to eat now."  
  
"Then go and eat." Sesshoumaru said with his hands still to her shoulders.  
  
Rin tried getting up but couldn't, she tried wiggling out but couldn't, and finally she tried to push him off but again she couldn't  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, get off me!" She said in a whining voice.  
  
"I thought I told you to call me Sesshoumaru from now on." He said with an expressionless face.  
  
"You did." Rin said with a smirk.  
  
"Then why aren't you?" Sesshoumaru asked in his regular voice, Sesshoumaru loosen his grip on her.  
  
"Because you just told me too." She said  
  
Before Sesshoumaru could respond, Rin sat up and pushed him off of her. She then ran faster than a normal human downstairs to the kitchen while laughing. Before she reached the kitchen Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist a pinned her to the wall.  
  
"Seems I've won again, you are getting faster though." Sesshoumaru said before he gave her a kiss and then released her to eat.  
  
"Don't be so cocky, I'm gonna win someday." Rin said as she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Jaken what's for breakfast?" she asked.  
  
"Why don't you try your new nose out." Jaken said still stirring the food.  
  
"Rin asked you. And I prefer not too." She replied a little angry.  
  
"Rice, Lady Brat." Jaken said while turning to her.  
  
Rin instantly slapped Jaken who nearly fell into the pot and fire. She then yelled at him before she turns to leave.  
  
"THAT'S LADY RIN YOU JACKASS!!" Sesshoumaru was shocked at the last word she said, but of course it didn't show.  
  
Rin walked outside to the garden to just cool down. She always was relaxed and happy in the garden. There're many different kinds of flowers and she loved all of them.  
  
"Rin, what's wrong with you?" Sesshoumaru asked as he made his way to her.  
  
She quickly changed from happy to angry and frustrated. Rin turned around to face Sesshoumaru with a mad look.  
  
"Nothing's wrong I'm fine!" She didn't mean to yell this but she did.  
  
"No, something is wrong with you." Sesshoumaru said too with an angry look while walking towards her.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked her up in bridal style before saying.  
  
"Let's just see what's wrong with you."  
  
"Put me down, I'm fine!" Rin yelled while trying to wiggle her way out again.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored her attempts and headed out of the Western Lands. They were traveling only for a short time before they reached Inuyasha's Village.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru weren't enemies anymore but friends. They still weren't Brotherly friends but they still were friends. Sometimes they'd battle just for fun and other times just talk.  
  
When they reached the Village's entrance Inuyasha was already there to greet them.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru, need my help again with something?" Inuyasha asked cockily.  
  
"Actually I came here to speak with your mate." Sesshoumaru said. "It's about Rin."  
  
Inuyasha looked down to see an angry tired Rin stare at him. She wasn't trying to escape since they were close near Inuyasha village and she was tired.  
  
"Right, follow me." Inuyasha said and went further into the Village.  
  
"You can put me down now." Rin said with her arms folded on her chest.  
  
"I prefer not to." He said as he followed his little brother to his mate.  
  
After walking for a minute they came to the biggest hut in the Village. It had looked as though four huts were put together to make that big one.  
  
(Okay before I show you his mate here's something I came up with. I decided that Kikyou and Kagome both used the Shikon no Tama to have one mixed body. It has Kikyou's hair, face, and Kagome's body, heart. They have a mixture of their scents, voice, brain, and eyes. That's all on with the story.)  
  
Kikgome was in the kitchen talking to Sango about what the summer festival should have in it.  
  
"Kikgome, Sesshoumaru needs help with Rin." Inuyasha said leaning against the wall.  
  
"Oh? What's wrong with her?" Kikgome asked while heading toward an unhappy Rin.  
  
"She's been having temper problems, why is that?" Sesshoumaru asked in a cold voice.  
  
"Oh that's just part of a growing teen's life; she'll get over it when she turns 17." Sango said remembering how she was at that age.  
  
"Oh, well then goodbye." Sesshoumaru said and was heading to leave.  
  
"Hey is Rin supposed to be a demon?" Miroku asked.  
  
He was heading toward the kitchen right when Sesshoumaru was turning to leave.  
  
"She's slowly changing into one as we speak." Sesshoumaru said stopping because Miroku was in his way.  
  
"Oh, how?" Miroku asked still standing in the way.  
  
"I don't have time for this." Sesshoumaru said wanting to get back home.  
  
"Don't worry; we have another empty room for you and Rin to stay in." Kikgome said meaning she wanted them to stay the night.  
  
"Fine." Sesshoumaru answered only because he smelled happiness return to Rin.  
  
Castle....  
  
Jaken was running though the whole castle to find Sesshoumaru when he ran into someone he least expected to.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jaken asked trembling  
  
"Just stopping by." She answered.

* * *

Ooo I wonder who that is. Well don't worry this really gonna turn out to be a more funny story than Action and Romance. Review. 


	2. Unexpected Guest

"Transforming Teen Years"  
Chapter2: Unexpected Guest  
  
**_ IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Mewchild get ready to scream, you has guessed the character correctly!! GOHEAD GURL!!  
_**   
  
Rin and Sesshoumaru were playing Truth or Dare with Kikgome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. They were half drunk, even Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Ok...Tuth or da...da...dare" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Dare." Sesshoumaru said not as drunk as everyone else.  
  
"I dare .... you to...I dare you to slap....slap Rin's butt hard.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked to Rin. She heard the Dare and was so drunk that she purposely bent over doggie style for him to do it. He crawled towards and did exactly as told. He didn't hit her too hard seeing that she is still a little human and plus her was drunk. All Rin did was moan and turned around to kiss him.  
  
"Alright," Sesshoumaru took another gulp of his drink before finishing, "It's my turn. Miroku...Dare or...tuth." He said as the effect of that last drink took to him.  
  
"D...da..dar...dare." He said then took another gulp.  
  
"Alright I dare...I dare you...to...run outside naked, screaming like a girl while hopping on one foot, now." Sesshoumaru said with smirk  
  
Every girl in the room blushed a Miroku stripped. Sesshoumaru covered Rin's eyes before she saw anything, Inuyasha did the same.  
  
"Hey I wanna see." Rin and Kikgome said together  
  
"No!" They both responded together as well.  
  
Once Miroku was undressed he ran outside and began to screaming and hopping all around the house. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Sango broke into such a laugh that the had to hold there stomach. That's when Kikgome and Rin had a chance to see what was going on before they broke out into a laugh.  
  
**Next day....Morning**  
  
Rin was the first to wake seeing that she really didn't drink as much as the others did. She went over to Sesshoumaru seeing him asleep; her hand brushed his face lightly. He instantly opened his as wide and quickly as he could, causing Rin to jump back hit her head on the table and a bottle to also fall on her. (Jump back kiss myself, lol..... Well I thought it was funny)  
  
'Damn, I shouldn't have done that.' Rin thought as she rubbed her head.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked trying to hold his laughter.  
  
"Fine!" She yelled with an angry look before she headed outside.  
  
Sesshoumaru went after her trying his best to keep his balance. (hangover mmm mm mmmm Sesshoumaru of all people too.)  
  
"Rin, wait." Sesshoumaru said walking beside her.  
  
Rin turned to him still walking though and asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you get so mad for?" Sesshoumaru asked still trying to keep balance and focus.  
  
"Because I wanted to, why you ask a dumb question, is you dumb?" Rin answered frustrated.  
  
"2 more years and she'll be normal." Sesshoumaru said out loud in a groan.  
  
"Oh now you think I'm a freak...Well...Fuck you!" She yelled a stormed away.  
  
Sesshoumaru went after her.  
  
"Rin, stop right there." He said in a cold demanding voice.  
  
"What?" Rin said turning around to her Lo- ah Sesshoumaru that was heading towards her.  
  
He was thinking about why Rin was so mad that he didn't see the perfectly rounded rock that he was about to step on. Sesshoumaru stepped on the rock slipped to a lying form and landed on his back. Rin busted out laughing as this happened. She couldn't believe the gracefully Sesshoumaru tripped on a rock.  
  
Sesshoumaru got on his elbows to see a laughing Rin heading towards him.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked as if she never had laughed at him.  
  
"Fine!" He did the same thing as Rin did.  
  
"ahh did little Sesshoumaru hurt himself?" Rin asked in a motherly voice.  
  
"Rin, I want you as my mate not mother." He said simply and started to get up.  
  
Rin decided to take advantage of this and pin him down to the ground.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" She asked in a playful seductive way.  
  
"Humph." Was all he said before a playful smirk came on his face and in a quick second Rin was pinned to the ground.  
  
"Home, why do you ask?" I pouty face appeared on Rin's face.  
  
"You know when I'm a full demon I won't be pinned anymore." She stated before he got up off her so she could get up as well.  
  
"Let's go then." Sesshoumaru said heading to pick up Rin in bridal style, but she ran ahead at full speed yelling back.  
  
"LET'S!" Sesshoumaru waited thirty seconds before chasing after her.  
  
It only took five minutes before they reached the castle. Sesshoumaru had caught up with Rin holding her bridal style. He also smelled a different scent in the wind.  
  
"Kagura! You came to visit me." Rin said surprised to see her.  
  
Rin and Kagura had become friends after Inuyasha's gang and Sesshoumaru killed Naraku. She had no place to stay and Rin insisted she stay with them. Rin and Kagura hung out together as much as they could for four days before she left.  
  
"Why Rin I must say you sure have changed since I last seen you. Are you turning into a demon?" Kagura asked examining her carefully.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru gave me his blood when I was on the verge of dying." Rin said happily.  
  
"Oh? I never knew Sesshoumaru could be so kind to a human...Well half human in this case." Kagura replied gently.  
  
"Kagura, just because I allowed my future mate to call me Sesshoumaru doesn't mean you can.  
  
Kagura fainted in shock just before she screamed on the top of her lungs  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
"I don't think you should've done that." Rin said childishly.  
  
"Why not don't you want everyone to know your gonna be my mate?" Sesshoumaru asked in his normal voice.  
  
"Yeah, but..." She started to reply  
  
"Master Sesshoumaru, I have important news. Kagura has- Oh never mind well did she tell you that she needs to stay here and hide from someone?" Jaken asked seeing that they know Kagura is there.  
  
"Who?" Sesshoumaru asked in his regular voice.  
  
"Promise you won't laugh?" Kagura asked recovering from her fall.

* * *

DUM DUM DUM DUMMMM......I wonder what would be so funny as who she's hiding from. Oh wait I know it's y'all who don't Review and sees what happens... ummm....well.... Holla


	3. A Crushing Boy

"Transforming Teen Years"  
Chapter3: A Crushing Boy  
  
Rin was holding her stomach laughing hard at what Kagura just told them. Sesshoumaru again was trying to hold in his laughter, while Jaken was laughing along with Rin. (I never knew sesshy could hold or even laugh in fact. Chuckle yes, laugh?? I don't think so... Please please read on).  
  
"Solaughyou're tellinglaugh you're telling me thatlaugh a little boy is after you." Rin said in between laughs.  
  
"He's not a mere boy. He's ummm...He's special." Kagura replied unsure of what to say.  
  
"Oh? You mean as in human." Jaken said still laughing hard. The bad thing is when he said human no one else was laughing expect him.  
  
"If you laugh at her for that, then you laugh at me." Sesshoumaru said in a cold voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm human, we'll was....no I am...well part human still." Rin answered not certain what she was trying to say.  
  
"I just thought it was funny how a powerful demon is afraid to displease...a....child." Jaken now realizing what he said went quite for ten seconds.  
  
Everyone one was quiet and starring at Jaken. He had a frighten face before he started whistling, putting one foot out to runaway from them. They all was faster than him and was standing in front of him as he turned to run. Though Jaken hadn't seen this happen until he hit Lord Sesshoumaru's leg.  
  
"And where do you think you are going." Kagura asked standing beside Rin.  
  
"I ah....ummm...Was gonna get so cleaning done that's all." Jaken said trying to come up with a lie.  
  
"Oh?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Rin stepped in front of Sesshoumaru and kicked Jaken into the right wall. Jaken crashed though the wall into the pond with a BIG SLASH.  
  
"Well clean this shit up then." Rin stated before she turned to Kagura again.  
  
"So when did you meet him, how old is he, do like him, does he like you, is he cute?" Rin asked in an excited voice.  
  
Kagura was about to answer before she notice Sesshoumaru still standing behind them. Rin notice this to and decided they should go in her room away from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Come on Kagura; let's have a little girl talk in my room." Rin headed to her room followed by Kagura. Sesshoumaru just stood their looking as they turned a corner.  
  
'Now what should I do?' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
He decided to go in his study room to catch up on the work he missed yesterday. When he walked in there was a whole bunch of papers all over his table. There were scrolls hanging from the wall that had many paintings of events that occurred there. Sesshoumaru slowly glanced at the paintings for the first time and remembered his father told him stories.  
  
**Flashback....  
**  
_"Father what's that one about?" Sesshoumaru asked pointing to one of the pictures on the wall. The picture was off a young girl with long black hair down to her waist, with only two small pig tails at each side of her head. She was holding a baby dog demon in her hands. She had on a purple cotton kimono with lime stems of colorful flowers. Her skin was brown and her eyes were as purple as her kimono. She was watering a tree six inches taller than her perfect five feet form.  
  
"Oh yes, she was the called Lady Earth. She knew exactly how to plants come back alive and keeps them like that for eternity." His father answered to his son who was sitting on his lap.  
  
"So she was a human, I thought demons were only on this wall?" little Sesshoumaru asked confused.  
  
"Yes, but you see, no one knew if she was a Demon, Witch, Fairy, Human, or Miko. She had very strange powers. Especially when she was able to-  
  
"Sweetheart it's time, we have to go meet the Eastern land Lord" Lady Ramkio said (I don't know sesshy real mom's name).  
  
"Right, I'll tell you when we get back." Lord Toga said. (I think that's his name tell me if it's not).  
_  
**End of Flashback....**  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the ground for the first time in centuries of shame. He remembered what memory was gonna lead to, and he didn't want to think of it. Looking back to the picture he saw how she and Rin looked alike.  
  
'Only thing different is their skin color and hair.' Sesshoumaru thought as he continued to look at the picture.  
  
**Rin's Room....**  
  
Rin and Kagura sat on Rin's bed talking about how she felt about this boy in her life. It turns out that he is an adult now.  
  
"So if he's old enough you can mate with him." Rin said simply not seeing any problem from what she told  
  
"No because I don't believe he feels the same way as I do." Kagura said in a sad voice.  
  
"Well maybe- "He's here" Kagura said in a serious shocked voice, while cutting off Rin.  
  
They both went to the window and looked down to see a boy heading up here. Rin only saw his long ponytail because he was right below them. Just then Sesshoumaru came out and questioned the boy.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
Rin leaned closer to ear his name be spoken.  
  
'It can't be him.' She thought as she heard his name.

* * *

Who can it be....Will it be a friend or foe....Will Rin fall in love with him, will I stop leaving these suspense ending and if not WHAT WILL I WRITE NEXT!! Find out on the next episode, ah chapter of...??.....00 Well read the next chapter and find out. Also if you want to guess who it is be my guess whoever is the first to guess right will be mentioned like last time, though I didn't plan for it to work like that. It just happened. Is it just me or are my chapts getting shorter... Next will be long.  
REVIEW TOO....that rhymes....holla 


	4. Unexpected Guest2

"Transforming Teen Years"  
Chapter3: Unexpected Guest II  
  
**IMPORTANT MESSAGES: Lucy loo, you have guessed correctly. I don't even know  
how he got in here though but whatever. YOU WON!! (No prize though)  
  
XSangoX, Kikgome is Kikyou and Kagome name mixed up. They decided to become one using the Shikon no Tama.  
  
LadyTaishya you reviewed!! Your one of my favorite authors THANK YOUUUUUU!!!  
**  
**Story:  
**  
'Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Naraku was gone and the Shikon no Tama shards were collected and used up. Why is he alive?' Rin questioned herself while she had a shocked look on her face. (Do you know who he is now?).  
  
"Kagura, how is Kohaku still alive?" Rin asked recovering from her shock attack.  
  
"Well, you see it all started when" Kagura began to tell her story.  
  
**_Flashback...._**  
  
_Naraku wanted me to stick with Kohaku more often just incase he turned against him. I don't why he chose me, but Kohaku and I started to talk and became friends. Then one day he confused my feels and the feelings I thought he had for me. I thought we liked each other as friends, but now I got confused.  
  
"Are you happy living with Naraku here?" He asked me.  
  
We were alone in a cave away from Naraku and his servants.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I can't wait until someone kills that bastard!" I told him.  
  
"Maybe we can escape together. You know live on the run until Naraku is finally dead." He said to me with pleading and loving eyes.  
  
"Well we could but, he knows people and I doubt we can escape from him." I said.  
  
He sighed and then told me that it was a stupid idea anyway so we forgot all about it.  
  
Six days later Naraku had all the shards except for the one in Kohaku's back. He told me to go and retrieve it but I couldn't. So when I got to the cave Kohaku stay in I decided to make it seem like he escaped.  
  
"Kohaku, I came to take the Shikon no Tama from your back." I told him plainly.  
  
Kohaku just stood there shocked and hurt. I guess he couldn't believe that the times we spent together I felt nothing for him, but I did. So I told him to fake battle me.  
  
"Remember try and make it realistic, okay. Don't go too easy on me; I am a demon after all." I said puling out my fan.  
  
"Don't worry I'm a demon Slayer, so I'll be alright." He said also pulling out his weapon.  
  
We fought, each making at least a scratch on the others body before he tried to escape. Kohaku hit me with the back end of his blade to make the illusion that I've been knocked out.  
  
When I decided to open my eyes to appear that I had just recovered from the blast Kohaku was gone. He hadn't left anything that might have reminded me of him.  
  
Four days after Naraku was killed I ran into him. I was happy and shocked at the same time. I knew Inuyasha gathered all the shards and make a wish so I thought he was dead. I asked him what happen.  
  
"Well, I woman with brown skin came to me. She kissed my wound and it healed just as a demon's would. The woman walked away leaving a trail of flowers with each step. She hadn't spoken a word, she just disappeared." He told me happily.  
  
"Now I can be with you again. I can live for ever with my best friend." He said while he came up to hug me.  
  
I stood there confused, happy, and surprised. I had many questions and didn't want one of them answered if it met losing our friendship. So I decided to leave on the third night I was staying with him._  
  
**_End Flashback...._**  
  
"So why is he here now?" Rin asked still thinking over the story.  
  
Kagura stood up straight from the windows ledge and began pacing the room thinking.  
  
"Well I really don't know. Maybe he found out I'm here."  
  
"That must mean he loves you. I mean why else would he look for you." Rin stated happily.  
  
"No, I don't think he knows we are good friends." Kagura said once she stopped pacing.  
  
"Then what could it be?" Rin thought out aloud to herself.  
  
**Sesshoumaru and Kohaku....**  
  
Kohaku had on a men's kimono that was dark blue. Same color shoes and his hair done in its regular ponytail expect it is longer.  
  
"So why do you need to speak with Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked in his cold voice. They were slowly making their way into the castle.  
  
"I need some advice on demon woman." Kohaku said with a light blush to his cheeks.  
  
"And you think Rin can help you?" Sesshoumaru asked still in a cold voice.  
  
"Yes." Kohaku replied still blushing.  
  
They were halfway near the stairs when Sesshoumaru stopped to have him answer a question that was bothering him.  
  
"What are you to Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked now glaring at Kohaku.  
  
"Well she's a friend now." Kohaku said hoping he hadn't upset him.  
  
"What do you mean 'a friend now'?" Sesshoumaru questioned narrowing his eyes more.  
  
"Well we were planning on getting married, although I don't know if she was playing or not. See what happen was...  
  
**_Flashback....part1  
_**  
_It was a sunny outside and Naraku let me wonder around a bit. I was just walking down the rivers edge when I guess Rin saw me and came running out the forest.  
  
"Kohaku, Rin's happy to see you again. We can talk now since the two last times we were in danger." Rin said excitedly.  
  
"Where's Lord Sesshoumaru." I asked just to be safe.  
  
"Umm...Somewhere far that way." She said while pointing to the woods she came from.  
  
"Oh, see, then I guess we can talk." I said sitting down at the edge of the river.  
  
"Yay, Rin has much to tell you." She yelled while sitting down next to me.  
  
Rin talked for a long time, asked questions, and fished some to. It was still sunrise but it looked close to becoming sunset. So after we shared a meal we decided to part.  
  
"Rin, maybe we should marry each other. I mean after this battle and you're older." I asked a little nervous about her answer.  
  
"Well, Rin has to ask Lord Sesshoumaru. If he says yes then okay." She told me.  
  
"Thank you, I promise to be the best husband to you ever." I said while hugging her.  
  
I left right after that running back to Naraku's castle in a happy mood. I couldn't wait for Rin to become my wife. But then over the years I fell in love with one of Naraku's Demon's.  
  
**End Flashback....**_  
  
"So I've also came to tell her that I can't marry her now." Kohaku said not wanting to meet Sesshoumaru's cold eyes.  
  
"Well you don't have to worry about telling her that. She's mating with me and no one else." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.  
  
"Are you serious?" Kohaku asked surprisingly.  
  
"Yes, now shut up and follow me." Sesshoumaru said now in a happier mood.  
  
Kohaku followed with an angry look on how rude Sesshoumaru is.  
  
Sesshoumaru's mind went back to what Kohaku had just told him. He thought back to which day that I could have been. Then he found it and played it back in his mind.  
  
**_Another Flashback....part2  
_**  
_ Sesshoumaru was waiting under a tree when Rin came back. There was a fire going for her so Jaken could cook the fish. A noise from a nearby bush was heard along with Rin's scent and Kohaku's.  
  
"Rin!" Sesshoumaru almost yelled her name.  
  
"Yes lord Sesshoumaru." Rin asked surprise to hear him use that tone of voice.  
  
"Why is Kohaku's scent all over you?" He asked in his normal voice.  
  
"Well, ummm... Rin found him walking along the river so Rin decided to talk to him and eat with him. After that we hugged goodbye so guess that's when his scent got on me." Rin said not knowing Sesshoumaru didn't like her hugging boys, especially Kohaku.  
  
"I don't want you hugging any boys from now on." Sesshoumaru said not knowing why he was so angry about the whole deal.  
  
"Okay." Was her simply response.  
  
After just sitting their next to Rin for awhile Sesshoumaru decided she couldn't take that scent on her.  
  
"Rin, go take a bath you stink." Sesshoumaru said plainly without turning to her at all.  
  
"Yes milord." She said and went off.  
  
_(Jaken was asleep a guess)  
  
**_End Flashback..._****_.  
_**  
Once Sesshoumaru started focusing on the real world he found himself at the top of the stairs heading down the hallway to Rin's room.  
  
**Rin's Room....**  
  
"They're coming this way, are you gonna hide or not?" Rin asked seeing the nervousness in Kagura's eyes.  
  
"Yes that's it, but where?" Kagura said searching the room franticly.  
  
Just Kagura heard footsteps right out the door and froze. Everything went silent for her. It was like this was slow motion scene. She stared at the door then the closet. It wasn't moving yet so there was a chance she could make it.  
  
Rin saw what she was thinking and since she was closer she opened the closet door. Kagura was right behind her when the door to the hallway opened.

* * *

I did it again. Sorry I try not to do this but I just can't help it. I love to leave you guessing what will happen next. But don't worry the next ending won't be the same like all my others. Well Review and tell me how you liked it. Holla 


	5. Confronting Each Other

"Transforming Teen Years"  
Chapter5: Confronting Each Other  
  
IMPORTANT MESSAGE: This chapter is for Amarina and her Friend because I've  
been 'torturing' her with cliffies, so this one has none. Well Reading  
time.  
  
Everyone froze when the door open. Kagura was frozen in mid air trying to dive into the closet. Rin was frozen with her hand holding the ledge of the door. Sesshoumaru was the same as Rin and Kohaku was frozen with his mouth wide open his hand on both side. Miss spider frozen in mid air about to make her kill on a fly. Snake on the window's ledge, until Sesshoumaru went to kill it then returned to his standing place. (Okay I went ova board)  
It was completely quiet until.... a little dust ball flew up Rin's nose and she sneezed really loud.  
  
"AAAACCCCHHHHEEEEWWWW!!"  
  
At the end of that sentence Kagura fell not even making it to the closet. Rin stood there with her hand to her mouth still. Kohaku changed his face from shock to surprised, and Sesshoumaru looked on not knowing what was going on. (Sounds like Inuyasha)  
  
"What are you doing here Kagura?" Kohaku asked.  
  
It took a moment before Kagura got up to answer him.  
  
"Rin and I have become great friends. Why are you here?" Kagura asked curiosity taking up her face.  
  
"Well, me and Rin are childhood friends. I had at first just came here to ask her something in private, but seeing me and Sesshoumaru's conversation earlier I rather ask him." Kohaku said blushing a bit.  
  
"Then I guess we should leave." Kagura said heading out, Rin following behind her.  
  
Sesshoumaru still stood there waiting for some answer as to what was going on. Even though he hadn't asked the question.  
  
"I need your help on winning someone's heart." Kohaku said simply.  
  
**Kagura's Old Room....**  
  
The door was closed as Kagura stood in her room pacing around. She was trying to think what Kohaku was going to ask him.  
  
'Maybe if he could stay here. No, wait he said Rin was his child hood friend and was blushing when he said he had to ask something of her. Could it be that he wants to marry her?' after her little thought session she decided to question Rin.  
  
"What was you and Kohaku's relationship at childhood?" Kagura asked showing only a little anger.  
  
Rin who sitting on the bed could sense her anger on the subject. She didn't have a crush on him anymore because she had Sesshoumaru now and plus he was suppose to be dead.  
  
"Well when I was seven I thought him to be a friend, but on my 8th birthday I found him to be my secret crush. After the Naraku battle I started falling for Sesshoumaru and forgot all about it. Why do you ask?" Rin said already having some idea as to her reason.  
  
"Just curious," was all Kagura said.  
  
Kagura sat next to Rin on the bed and looked at her room. She looked at the wall painting with its different types of flowers, how they made it seem like the wind was blowing over them, and the dark blue sky filled with stars and few clouds cast above the flowerily features. That's when a question popped in her head.  
  
"Rin, why are you becoming a demon?" Rin snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name.  
  
"Well," she began sadness overtaking her voice "Sesshoumaru gave his blood after I jumped from a cliff, fearing that Sesshoumaru didn't love me." Rin said not wanting to tell the full story.  
  
"You know, suicide is never the answer. I'm surprise he let you leave the castle by yourself." Kagura said quickly after her statement.  
  
"He didn't, I ran away with the help of Satzukia. She was my servant and still is my best friend." Rin said in a regular voice.  
  
"oh." was Kagura only response she could think of.  
  
Rin and Kagura fell silent before another question was asked.  
  
"So what do you think Kohaku wants" Rin asked knowing Kagura was curious too.  
  
"I don't know." Kagura said as she looked down to the floor.  
  
**Rin's Room....**  
  
"So you desire a demon as a mate?" Sesshoumaru asked with a smirk.  
  
"Yes and it is Kagura, though I feel that she doesn't love me the way I love her." Kohaku said remembering how he woke up to find her gone.  
  
'This sort of reminds me of Rin and myself, though Kagura is the one to run away.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself amused. 'Let's just hope it won't go too much the same way.'  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru do you think you can help me?" Kohaku asked pleadingly.  
  
"I have to go over this with Rin seeing how she is my future mate." Sesshoumaru said heading to where Rin and Kagura were. Kohaku followed behind him.  
  
When they reached the door to Kagura's room they heard giggling and jokes being made. As Sesshoumaru opened the door Rin gave Kagura a suggestion.(bad time to tryout different clothes)  
  
"Try that black and blue Kimono" Rin turned to see the door was opened.  
  
Kagura both stood there froze again before they screamed "PERVERTS!!" and threw the nearest solid item at both wide eyes men standing in the hallway. Sesshoumaru closed the door before it made contact with their heads.  
  
"I think we should wait." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah it would be the best thing to do." Kohaku responded with a blush.

* * *

Okay now you can't say that that was a ciffie it was short but i didn't leave you guessing. Well Review please and also sorry about the wait didn't mean for it to be so long. I had to go places everytime i tried to type. I did go on a shopping spree. I got me some cute outfits too. u know

Holla


	6. Matchmaker or Revenge Plan

**"Transforming Teen Years"  
Chapter6: Matchmaker or Revenge Plan  
**

**Sorry about the wait but i went to Flodia for Two weeks and came back on Sunday. I spent Monday on catching up with my Reading, and well now i have a new Chapter Hope you enjoy it!!**

  
  
Rin and Kagura put their regular clothes that they had on today. They were still clearly mad as to what happened just a few minutes ago.  
  
"Hasn't Sesshoumaru ever heard of knocking?" Rin asked still trying to dress.  
  
"Apparently not. He could've shut the door after he saw us naked." Kagura told Rin.  
  
"Yeah, or at least Kohaku could of. I didn't think he would just stare like that." Rin responded now finished dressing.  
  
"I know, both of them stood their like they were statues or something." Kagura said who was also finished dressing and is now sitting on the bed.  
  
"Well, I know who Kohaku was looking at. And you just happened to like it." Rin said plopping down beside Kagura.  
  
"I did not!" Kagura yelled back blushing at what Rin accused her of.  
  
"Then why are you blushing?" Rin asked knowing she was bewildered.  
  
"Because...I'm...It's hot in here!" Kagura again yelled after thinking.  
  
"Oh? Maybe it's from your embarrassment of Kohaku looking at you." Rin said again winning the argument.  
  
"No, and besides, he doesn't even like me like that." Kagura said now sad by her realization.  
  
'I guess we don't know for sure if he likes Kagura, maybe Lord Sesshoumaru knows.' Rin thought to herself.  
  
"I'm sure Kohaku loves you, he's probably just too scared to make a move that's all." Rin said trying to cheer her friend up.  
  
"I guess that's a possibility, thanks Rin." Kagura said with renewed hope.  
  
Rin only smiled, she had to think of a way to get them together and confess their feelings for one another. The only two question she needed answered were if Kohaku has the same feelings for her and how she was gonna pull it off. She had a long day ahead of her and couldn't waste any of it.  
  
"My plan needs to be perfect." She said unknowingly out loud, standing up with her hand in a fist of determination.  
  
"What plan?" Kagura asked looking from the window to her.  
  
"What?" Rin asked thinking she could read minds.  
  
"You just said 'My plan needs to be perfect'." Kagura replied.  
  
"No I didn't." Rin said looking innocent as possible.  
  
"I just heard you say it with my own to ears!" Kagura shouted not being fooled by Rin's little act.  
  
"Umm...Well... it's my revenge plan on the guys for seeing me naked." Rin lied trying to look truthful.  
  
"Oh, what is it?" Kagura asked truly convinced it was.  
  
"Well.." Rin began to explain her fake plan. She had to keep pausing and stuttered a lot.  
  
**Sesshoumaru and Kohaku ....  
**  
Kohaku was still sitting down blushing at what he saw earlier. Red with that navy blue outfit didn't look right on him. Neither of them talked for they were still hung up on what they just saw. Sesshoumaru had a light pinkish-white blush that you could barely see. After about five minutes Kohaku decided to start a conversation.  
  
"So, ummm...Lord Sesshoumaru. Do you think I could stay here awhile?"  
  
"I suppose you could stay." Sesshoumaru responded plainly. 'Damn, I'm starting to become just like my half brother.' The Demon thought annoyed by the fact.  
  
"Do you think they're still mad at us?" Kohaku asked a little nervously.  
  
"No, I think they forgot all about us seeing them naked just in ten minutes." Sesshoumaru replied quiet annoyed by the stupid question.  
  
"..." Kohaku didn't comment to his sarcastic reply.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, is there anything you need done?" Jaken asked.  
  
"You can show Kohaku to his room." Sesshoumaru said in his icy tone.  
  
"What! You mean this human is staying here too!?" Jaken asked surprised another human nonetheless was staying here.  
  
"Yes, do you have problem with this Sesshoumaru's order." The ruler of the Western Lands asked.  
  
"No, not at all milord. This humble servant was only asking." Jaken said hoping he didn't displease his lord.  
  
"Then go and show him." Sesshoumaru said sending a death glare at Jaken.  
  
"Yes Milord, right away," Jaken said sacredly, "Follow me human."  
  
Jaken turned and headed for the door quickly. Kohaku was right behind him walking. He didn't have to walk fast because Jaken was a slow runner since he was so short. They walked in silence the whole way there.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there in his study room thinking how angry Rin might be right now. She was going through her teenage stage as Kagome called it, and she's starting to get angry over practically nothing. I hope Rin doesn't take revenge, we are gonna mates so she shouldn't.  
  
"I'll never understand her." Sesshoumaru said out aloud to himself.  
  
**Kagura's Room....**  
  
"I'm not trying to be mean, but that plan sucks." Kagura said after Rin was talking, well stuttering is more like it.  
  
"Maybe we should just forget about then." Rin said not really wanting to take revenge.  
  
"Or we could prank them. What does Lord Sesshoumaru hate the most?" Kagura asked totally into the whole revenge plan.  
  
"Humans." Rin said knowing she couldn't prank him with that.  
  
"No, like material things or liquid." Kagura said a little annoyed.  
  
"ummm...I dunno." Rin said not wanting to tell Kagura.  
  
"You been with him for years, you have to know something by now!" Kagura shouted back.  
  
"I dunno." Rin lied to the Wind Demon.  
  
"Well then I guess we can just forget about it then." Kagura said lying down on her bed.  
  
"I have to go talk to Sesshoumaru, I'll be back." Rin said and ran out the room.  
  
"I guess I'll just sit here then, by myself, alone. Maybe I should've just never came here." Kagura said now sitting up and looking out the open door. 'Jaken and Kohaku is coming.  
  
Jaken ran past Kagura's door followed by a slow walking young man named Kohaku. He turned his head to look in the room they were passing and saw Kagura sitting on the bed. They both made eye contact before blushing and turning away. Kagura heard them stop at the door next to hers.  
  
'Is he staying over too.' Kagura thought to herself  
  
**Rin and Sesshoumaru....**  
  
Rin finally made it to Sesshoumaru's study after a few turns from Kagura's room. She guessed he heard her coming because he was facing the doorway when she came in.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, do you who Kohaku likes." Rin asked kind of nervous on what the answer might be.  
  
"Yes, I thought I told you to call me Sesshoumaru." He said thinking she might have a crush on the boy.  
  
"Sorry, who is she?" Rin asked her heart pounding that it Kagura.  
  
Sesshoumaru sensed her nervousness and pounding heart, and got angry. She was his and nothing was gonna stop that.  
  
"Kagura," he said simply, "why do you ask.?" Sesshoumaru took note of how quick she got happy. A great be evil smile crossed her lips before she went dumb on him.  
  
"For real, your not lying are you?" Rin asked with wide eyes.  
  
"This Sesshoumaru never lies." Sesshoumaru said realizing she didn't like Kohaku like that.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! All I need now is a plan and Kohaku and Kagura can live happily together." Rin shouted while jumping up and down holding her hands together.  
  
"So Kagura likes Kohaku?" Sesshoumaru asked now understanding all of it.  
  
"Yes, and I was hoping you could help me with a plan." She said using her puppy eyes on him.  
  
"Why not just telling them, it's the best solution." Sesshoumaru said not really caring about the matter.  
  
"No, they need to her it from each other first. It seems more romantic like that. We have to set the right atmosphere." Rin said trying to explain.  
  
'There's gotta be someone who knows about Demon and Human love. I mean at least how to get them together. Me and Sesshoumaru's way of confessing our love toward each other wasn't exactly the best way...Hey there's someone I think should know.' Rin thought and took of running.  
  
Sesshoumaru catched her mood changed and face expression quickly and then ran off. He was totally confused.  
  
'Where's she going?' Sesshoumaru asked before taking off after her.

* * *

Sorry i know i shouldn't leave it at this but i couldn't help it. The next one might not be like this though.


	7. First Kiss and Smile

"Transforming Teen Years"  
Chapter7: First Kiss and Smile

**Not Really a improtant part of the story execpt for the Flashback.**

**Enjoy reading it though!**

* * *

Rin ran as fast as she could toward the gates of The Western Lands. She knew Sesshoumaru's old friend could help her, or at least answer her question. Rin could see the gate up ahead, the distance between the gates her decreased fast until her right foot hit the ground outside the gate.  
  
Before she could stop herself a white blur came into her vision before she crashed into it. The hard metal sent her backwards onto her butt. Rin looked up from were she had fallen to see a mad Sesshoumaru looking down at her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru what did you do that for?" Rin asked ready to yell at him.  
  
"It's not my fault you can't stop fast enough. Where are you going?" He asked not really answering her question.  
  
"To visit the Demon Tree, he might be able to help or at least answer a question of mine." Rin said unusually clam.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment trying to think why she wasn't angry like she would normally be. After finding no answer he extended his hand out to help Rin get up.  
  
"We can take Ah Un." Sesshoumaru said and headed back toward the castle.  
  
"Perhaps, Jaken could come too?" She asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
She had got the thought of it being just like old times and wanted everyone there.  
  
"Why would you like him to come?" Sesshoumaru asked turning to face her.  
  
"I want it to be like old times. Is that okay Sesshoumaru?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"I suppose, you get Jaken and tell the others we're leaving." He said and then went for AhUn.  
  
Rin ran toward the castle, this time in more of a slow jog than sprinting. She couldn't wait to get that old feeling of Adventure and Action. Her life was much funnier and exciting when she was young.  
  
"I wish I could relive those moments." Rin said to herself as she entered the castle. 'It's amazing how the door's open every time I go through it.' She thought as she sniffed out Jaken.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Lord Sesshoumaru. These past years he's brought life to a human child, taken her in, fought to get her back when she was kidnapped, fought along side Inuyasha to defeat Naraku, befriended him, killed many for Rin to stay with him, gave Rin his blood, gonna mate with her, and is now taking in another human. I just don't understand milord these days, well at least not since Rin came into the picture." Jaken out loud to himself while walking in search of his lord.  
  
"Jaken tell the others we're leaving and meet us at the gates got it?" Rin said as stopped from jogging.  
  
"Where are we going now?" Jaken asked surprised about this.  
  
"Well me, Sesshoumaru, and AhUn were going to see Bokuseno and I wanted you to come so it would seem like old times." Rin chipped happily showing her fangs.  
  
"Right I'll be there shortly." Jaken ran back the way he was coming from.  
  
"Hurry up Jaken!" Rin yelled excitedly.  
  
**The Cave....**  
  
Sesshoumaru had finally reached AhUn cave. The cave was in The Western Lands far to the right side. Rin came to visit the Dragon before she started transforming and told him that he was very sad Sesshoumaru never came.  
  
"AhUn were going to see Bokuseno, come." Sesshoumaru said at the entrance of the gate.  
  
He had no idea how much they dragon missed him until they charged out and pounced on him. They both began to lick him uncontrollably at his face and showed no signs of stopping. Sesshoumaru was able to push the dragon off of him and used his shirt to wipe off the saliva.  
  
"I see you still have no manners." Sesshoumaru said and turned to leave. AhUn followed behind him happily, sort of skipping.  
  
**The Castle's Gates....**  
  
Rin sat along side the gates waiting for Sesshoumaru, AhUn, and Jaken to come so they could set off. She was smilingly so widely that it hurt and her jaw muscles became numb and tired. Rin started to remember she waited for Sesshoumaru when he went to fight Naraku with his brother. She had got worried because it had been four days and he hadn't returned.  
  
**_Flashback part1....  
_**  
_ It was a beautiful day and the strange group was walking though thick tall grass. Sesshoumaru was searching for a safe place for Rin to wait and AhUn protect her. He had heard from Inuyasha the whereabouts of Naraku and agreed to join him. He finally found a suitable cave.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you going?" Rin asked curiously.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw no reason to lie to the child, so he simply told the truth.  
  
"To fight Naraku...with Inuyasha." He didn't like the thought of fighting with a half-breed but he still agreed to it and had to keep his promise.  
  
"Will you be back for me?" She asked now worried.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to face the child he grown attached to.  
  
"Yes" he said not caring about Jaken's shocked face.  
  
"Do you promise? Do you promise to back for me and not die?" Rin began to tear up for she knew well of how powerful and deadly Naraku was.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked up to the sitting girl and bend down to eye level. They both looked deep into each other eyes before he answered her.  
  
"Yes, this Sesshoumaru promises you that." Rin looked shocked for a moment then turned happy.  
  
She never expected him to answer her, but she was sure happy that he did. Rin then got up and hugged him. He didn't hug her back, but she didn't mind. After the hug she gave him, Rin kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek making both them blush.  
  
Sesshoumaru had only a light pinkish blush while Rin's was darker.  
  
"Milord! That child has dared kiss you!" Jaken shouted surprised to a light blush on Sesshoumaru's cheeks. 'He's embarrassed by it?' Jaken thought to himself.  
  
'She kissed, why did she and why do I feel good about it? This warm feeling was from her kiss, does that mean I...No she's just a child I happen... to... like..... Though I wish she was a Demon old enough for me to mate wi- what am I thinking, I'm about fight Naraku these thoughts are forbidden.' Sesshoumaru thought this all the while still staring into Rin's dark brown eyes. He face went unchanged.  
  
'Why is he just staring at me like that?' Rin asked thinking it was from the kiss she gave him.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, Did I do something wrong?" Rin asked nervously waiting for an answer.  
  
"....No, make sure you stay alive when I get back." He said before giving her a light hug with his one arm and a small smile she could see.  
  
Rin stood there shocked but was smiling her brightest smile when she got a small noticeable smile from her Lord. She never thought she would see him smile at all, she was over whelmed by it. He looked so beautiful and sweet, his eyes weren't cold at that instant either. He actually gave Rin a heart warming smile.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to leave calling Jaken to follow. He had to kick the toad out of his shocked state. Jaken's jaw was dropped leaving his mouth wide open and saliva dripping down, his eyes as wide as they could go, and he had completely stopped breathing. It was like he just saw horrible disgusting scene, that was actually beautiful and heart warming.  
  
"I said were leaving, Jaken.' Sesshoumaru repeated himself angrily. His face went back to normal.  
  
Rin waved goodbye whispering her love for the powerful Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
**End Flashback part1....**_  
  
Rin came aware of the real world right when Lord Sesshoumaru was in sight and heading her way with AhUn. She immediately jumped up and sprinted toward her favorite two headed Dragon. They looked at her and began sprinting too until they saw she changed. The Dragon stopped dead in its tracks and began to eye her suspiciously before turning to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Rin stopped right in front of AhUn sad that they didn't recognize her.  
  
"That is the same Rin I just gave her my blood and she's slowly changing into a Full Demon." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
He watched as the Dragon turned around to face him and sat down. They wanted the full version of the story and wasn't gonna move until they got it. So both Rin and Sesshoumaru began to explain.  
  
**Inside The Castle....**  
  
Jaken had just left out of the living room after telling both Kagura and Kohaku they were leaving. He didn't know when they would come back but Kagura and Kohaku were to watch the castle as they waited.  
  
Kagura sat on a chair looking into the fire she had started for her and Kohaku. She was in deep thought on what she would the time that she was here...alone...with Kohaku, the man she loved with all her heart.  
  
Kohaku was no different in his thoughts. He had spent time with her alone before, but this time he felt weird staying here alone with her. Since there was an odd silence he said what first came to his mind.  
  
"I'm gonna go fix us something to eat, okay?" Kohaku said while getting up from his sitting position on the floor.  
  
"Okay" Kagura said and watched as he left her alone.  
  
'Maybe this won't as hard as I thought it would be.' She thought to herself turning to the flames again.  
  
"Wait, no!" She heard Kohaku scream.  
  
Kagura quickly got up to see that a servant was attacking Kohaku and yelling at him.  
  
"YOU FILTHY HUMAN, TRYING TO STEAL FOOD FROM OUR LORD SESSHOUMARU!!" Kagura smirked before jumping in the fight.  
  
"Mika stop it! He's a guess to our Lord Sesshoumaru." She said and the servant immediately obeyed.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru has taken in another human?" She asked puzzled by all what was happening.  
  
"He's merely staying here with me." Kagura replied.  
  
"Yeah, I just came here to make us so dinner." Kohaku said before receiving another blow.  
  
"I'm the only one who cooks in this kitchen, well sometimes Rin." Mika said "What would you like to eat. We have everything her since Rin came along. Where are they anyway?" Mika continued to question them.  
  
**The Castle Gates....  
**  
Jaken had arrived five minutes before the story ended and was crying with AhUn. Sesshoumaru was getting annoyed by there foolishness and wanted to hurry up and leave. Rin was comforting AhUn when Un got an idea to test Sesshoumaru's feelings for her.  
  
Un began to snuggle into Rin's chest while Ah watched him confused by it all. Ah's eyes grew as she saw part of Rin's Kimono loosen on her breast. Sesshoumaru immediately got angry and yelled at them.  
  
"That's enough it's time to go!" Sesshoumaru yelled this in his famous icy deep voice.  
  
He walked toward Rin and AhUn and grabbed the reins hard. Sesshoumaru walked out of the Western Lands Gates to the Tree Demon. Rin was confused by his sudden anger while she and Jaken followed behind him.  
  
'Ouch! You shouldn't have done that Un!" Ah yelled at her brother mentally. Since they shared bodies they were able to read only each others mind.  
  
'I was, ow, just testing his feelings for her.' Un said still getting pulled by Sesshoumaru.  
  
'Well did you get your answer?' ah asked angrily.  
  
'Ummmmmmmmm...No.' he said jokingly though ah didn't take it that way.  
  
'UN!'

* * *

**Next one will be more exicting and hopefully if i don't change what i have in my head alot longer. Review Please!**


	8. Memories

**Sorry to take long but the past days i been filling kinda of lazily. But today i wasn't and this is the day also my mom decided to bug me with chores. So i had to keep pause in the story. It took me 4 hrs just to finish this. I started at 1:something and ended at 5:58. Well Enjoy my new chapter!!**

* * *

"Transforming Teen Years"  
Chapter8: Memories  
  
Kagura and Kohaku were eating stew in Lord Sesshoumaru's dinning room along with the servants. The servants ate in conversation while Kohaku and Kagura ate silently. Once in a while Kohaku would glance at Kagura and blush or Kagura would do the same. They didn't see each other doing this and thought the other didn't care for them.  
  
After lunch Kohaku decided to watch the fire awhile and soon take a bath. Ten minutes had past and Kohaku headed for the bathing room. He hadn't known or sensed that anyone was in it until he opened the door and saw Kagura dipping her bare feet in the water.  
  
"Kohaku," Kagura whispered, "wha...wh." Was all she could say from her embarrassment and arousal feeling she had.  
  
Kohaku was no different, he had become arousal and took slow steps toward her. He didn't stop because she said nothing to make him. She had a light blush on her cheeks as well as Kohaku. She saw his brown eyes over her body stopping at times until they reached her eyes again.  
  
'Her bodies perfect, just a few more steps and I'll.... what am I doing?' Kohaku thought to himself before stopping, turning, and running out of the bath area.  
  
"Kohaku" Kagura whispered in sadness. "Was my body that imperfect, am I not beautiful enough for you? Kohaku...I saw lust in your eyes, did you not want the same as me?"  
  
She looked down in sadness before something hit her. She was arousal by him watching her and she couldn't get rid of the feeling.  
  
"There's only one thing to do." She said out loud before sliding all the way in the water.  
  
**Forest....  
**  
Three Demons and a fourth of a demon were headed down an unknown path to humans. It was nightfall and Rin was a little tired from all the walking.  
  
"We'll rest here for the night." Lord Sesshoumaru said sitting down at a nearby tree in the clearing he found.  
  
"Right, I'll go hunting than." Rin said heading out the forest before being stopped by a hand.  
  
"Do you even know how to hunt?" Sesshoumaru asked never remembering she got lessons.  
  
"Well this one time when you were gone for three days I did." She said before telling her story.  
  
'Ah, wake up, she's gonna tell another story.' Un said nudging her.  
  
'What's it about this time?' Ah asked sleepily.  
  
'Hunting!' Un said cheerfully.  
  
'That's my favorite. Come on lets get a better hearing range.' Ah said while heading over to Rin to listen.  
  
**_Flashback....  
_**  
_Rin was sitting by herself near a tree while Jaken was sleeping. Her stomach began to growl so she decided to wake Jaken. Though no matter how many times she yelled his name or shake him hard, he didn't wake up.  
  
"Guess Rin will have to hunt for Rin's own food." She said while heading out into the forest.  
  
"Okay first trapping your prey with food or quietly searching for one. Since Rin can't really build a trap, I'll just have to look for it." Rin said scanning the forest carefully.  
  
"A rabbit!" she whispered in a scream.  
  
Slowly Rin made her way toward the rabbit hopping it wouldn't notice her so she could catch it. Once she was close enough behind a bush she crawled to the side peering to see the rabbit arm length away. Rin counted to ten in her head before jumping out and grabbing her prey. The rabbit squirmed a few times before giving up and claming down.  
  
Jaken was awake at camp searching wildly for Rin and shouting out words Rin couldn't understand. She ran up to Jaken to tell her of what she had hunted down and caught all be herself.  
  
"Look Lord Jaken Rin caught a rabbit all my Rin's self." She said while cradling the rabbit in her arms.  
  
"Rin you shouldn't wonder off, Lord Sesshoumaru would have been very angry with me if you got hurt!" Jaken yelled not even caring what she caught.  
  
"But Lord Jaken, Rin caught a rabbit all by herself and plus Rin tried waking you up, but you didn't get up and Rin was hungry." Rin said in a whinnying angry voice.  
  
"Well that doesn't make it right to leave!" Jaken shouted it back in defense.  
  
"So you'd rather Rin starve to death and then Lord Sesshoumaru really would be mad at you!" Rin yelled squeezing the rabbit so tight that it's eyes began to bug out.  
  
"Grhh, just give me the stupid rabbit so I can kill it." Jaken said giving up on the subject.  
  
Rin looked down at the now bugged eyed breathless rabbit. Even with the face expression it had on now, Rin still thought it was cute. She just didn't have the heart to give it to him for her next meal. So Rin slowly bent down and released her grip on the rabbit it let it run free. The rabbit took off to the forest and stopped at the edge to look back at Rin. The rabbit nodded thanks to Rin and just as it was about to turn around, Jaken knocked it out with his staff and then picked it up. Rin's smile quickly dropped as she saw that event take place right before her eyes. Tears begin to swell in her eyes as she watched Jaken skin it and cut it into pieces.  
  
'I'm not gonna eat that.' Rin thought to herself as Jaken cooked the food.  
  
Five minutes later and Jaken was finished cooking the rabbit and Rin ate apiece hungrily. She knew it was wrong but the smell and her hungry stomach mixed together weren't exactly helping her.  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to hunt anymore cute animals." Rin said and headed lie down in some nearby soft grass.  
  
'Lord Sesshoumaru will be back in one more day.' She thought right before drifting to sleep.  
  
**End Flashback....**_  
  
"I didn't tell you about it because the next day Jaken and I got into a fight." Rin finished off.  
  
She looked around to see a sleeping Jaken and Ah Un. Sesshoumaru was gone leaving her practically by herself.  
  
'I thought that was a pretty great story and interesting story.' Rin thought before turning around to head for the forest again.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Rin shouted seeing Sesshoumaru right behind her with a deer in hand.  
  
"You shouldn't curse, its not right for young ladies your age." Sesshoumaru said in his usual voice.  
  
"Oh? Who said I wanted to be right? And I could've hunted for myself." she asked and said a little angered that he left to hunt for her.  
  
"You said that you wouldn't hunt again so I left to hunt for you. That is what a mate is for." Sesshoumaru said calmly.  
  
"We're not official mates yet." Rin pointed out calmly.  
  
Sesshoumaru was quiet for a moment as if those words hurt him.  
  
"Do you want to make it official right now." He asked dropping the deer and moving closer to her.  
  
Rin was as tall as his elbow considering the fact that she was only fifth teen years old didn't help in the case. She was blushing and took a step back to look at him.  
  
"Maybe we should wait until my transformation is finished. Who knows how the baby might turn out." She said thinking the baby might be deformed since her body was slowly changing.  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru stared at her for a while, before deciding she was right. He hadn't heard of any person that had a child during the time they were changing species and didn't want to test it out.  
  
"I suppose your right." He said before turning to wake up Jaken with a kick.  
  
"Yes milord, how may I be of-" Jaken was cut off by another kick from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You can cook that deer meat for Rin." He said and sat down under a tree.  
  
"Yes lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken said and went off to gather wood.  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru thought back to the first time he actually made a move on Rin, even if she was asleep. She was thirteen and looked to be having a pleasant dream, a very pleasant one was told by the smell coming from her.  
  
**_Flashback...._**  
  
_It was nighttime and everyone including Jaken was asleep. Sesshoumaru was just lying there in his bed thinking if Rin might want to marry a human or demon soon. Even though the thought angered him, he knew Rin only saw him as a father and not a mate.  
  
'What's that smell?' Sesshoumaru asked himself before heading out his room. He stopped right in front of Rin's door, which was right beside his. "So it's coming from Rin's room." Sesshoumaru said as he opened her door.  
  
Rin's scent of being in heat came strong on the Demon Lord. He was overwhelmed by the scent and headed towards her. Sesshoumaru bent down next to her bed and looked at her.  
  
She was constantly moving her legs against each other and her right breast was hanging out of her under white Kimono. Her hands were traveling all over her body as she continued to moan in pleasure.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly went down to kiss her lips and rub his hands on over her body as well. He was no more than 2 centimeters away when Rin's best friend was heard running toward the room. Sesshoumaru stopped and leaped out the window to the ground before leaping to his room window too.  
  
'One more minute and she could've been mine.' Sesshoumaru thought angrily to himself. 'But did she even want me? She could've been having a dream about some other man she saw.' Sesshoumaru got instantly mad at the thought and decided to drop it.  
  
**End**_** _Flashback...._  
  
**"SESSHOUMARU STOP IT!!" Rin screamed looking very angry and worried at his fist.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his fist to see blood dripping down into a puddle. He stretched his hand out and the wound quickly healed. Another small hand came into his, which turn out to Rin's.  
  
"Why were you doing that?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"I can heal fast there's no need to worry about it." He said not wanting her to know his thoughts. Just as he thought he was clean Rin began to sniff the air.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? What's that smell coming from you?" She asked looking at him innocently. Sesshoumaru looked at her dumfounded.  
  
**Castle....  
**  
"Why is this always happing to me? There I had my chance to be with her, but instead I runaway scared that she wouldn't me. Especially when I haven't even rejected me." Kohaku said before lying down in his bed. 'Though the first time she kinda did.' Kohaku thought as he remembered.  
  
_**Flashback....(last one)**_  
  
_ It was evening time and Kagura was drifting in and out of sleep. Kohaku sat there on the other side of the fire staring at every inch of her body. He really wanted her and the Demons around them could tell. Her Kimono was slightly opened revealing her cleavage to Kohaku's lustful eyes.  
  
Looking back to her eyes he saw that they were closed and began to slowly head toward her. He was two inches away from her when he moved in for a kiss. Once his lips touched hers he felt a more sensation rush over him. She kissed him back which made him open his eyes and look at her.  
  
Her eyes were still closed but he still pulled away from the passionate kiss. Kagura slowly opened her eyes to see Kohaku with drunken looking eyes right up in her face.  
  
"Kohaku what are you doing?" She asked sleepily while looking down at her cleavage.  
  
"If you're filling me up then stop, I need my rest for tomorrow." Kagura said before Kohaku tried to explain himself.  
  
'She must be half awake or else she would've yelled at me.' Kohaku thought while heading over to the other side of the fire. 'I wonder if I could've got farther if I kept going?' Kohaku thought to himself. 'She better not remember this in the morning.' Was his last thought before falling asleep.  
  
**End Flashback....**  
_  
Kohaku sat up in his bed as he heard a knock at the door. He didn't say a word until a voice spoke up.  
  
"Kohaku, may I come in? I have something to tell you." Kagura said waiting for an answer.  
  
'I wonder what it is?' Kohaku thought heading for the door.

* * *

**Okay that was mostly just Flashbacks. I have a whole lot of those to come and i'm also thinking about writting a Story called "Unnormal Life" each chapter will be an event that happened to Rin or Lord Sesshoumaru. All the Flashbacks in this story will be inculded with the full tale. Well Please Review!!**


	9. Confessions and Desire

"Transforming Teen Years"

Chapter9: Confessions and Desires

**Author's Apologize:** **Sorry I have been really lazy these past few weeks and I decided today I would update. Since I been lazy I decided to update as much chapters as I can with no Cliffies. Sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**Warning:** **Kohaku and Kagura Lemon!! So I guess you can say this Chapter is more towards the "R" rating than PG-13.**

* * *

"Sesshoumaru? What's that smell coming from you?" Rin asked again only to not receive an answer.

Rin put on her most upset face to show Sesshoumaru that she wasn't gonna just let it go. The scent smelled heavenly to Rin, although it was almost like a musky scent, it had something that made her feel just the tiny bit drunk, or lose and warm. She just had to know what that scent was and why it's making her feel this way.

'This isn't the first time I smelled this. I mean when I was human it was very faint and I had to concentrate just to smell it but now being ¼ of a demon I can smell it faintly better.... why won't he answer me!?' Rin thought to herself growing angrier and arouse.

'She should just drop the subject, if I tell she'll ask the reason why and other question I don't need to answer.'

'And why is that. Maybe you're afraid that you'll sound like another perverted horny Demon to Rin.' A voice in his head said. Ever since Rin came along that annoying voice was always there to question his acts toward Rin.

'Rin will think no such things.' Sesshoumaru responded back coldly.

'Then tell her, this isn't the first time she asked you this.' The voice said recalling a memory.

_**Flashback....**_

_Rin was dancing to flute music in front of the fireplace with a tight short Kimono on. She was thirteen at the time and her curves and breast were starting to develop and show. She was slowing moving her hips and body to the tune while her arms twisted and sometimes swayed with her body._

_Sesshoumaru was sitting in his chair watching as the thirteen year old Rin danced in front of the fireplace. He roamed his eyes all over her body as she danced, getting more aroused by the minute. After another five minutes he growled deeply in pleasure causing Rin to stop._

_**Flashback Interrupted.... **_

Rin slammed her forehead up against Sesshoumaru's and she had on an angry face. (This caused Sesshoumaru to wake from his Flashback it wasn't finished)

"Sesshoumaru why won't you answer me?" she said turning from angry to sad and teary.

'Just tell her Sesshoumaru or better yet, why don't you show her, it would help both of your horny asses out.' The voice said.

Sesshoumaru began to move closer to Rin's lips and his hands to her Kimono. He grabbed her waist pulling her into his open legs and aroused penis. Rin let into her desire and didn't try to question or stop his actions. Two more seconds and they would have been to arouse to stop, but....

"Lord Sesshoumaru, get a hold of yourself. Rin won't be able to handle you in your state now. She's only a fourth of a demon!" Jaken yelled remembering how Sesshoumaru told him to stop him if he tried to take Rin early.

Rin was first to regain herself and so she pushed away from Sesshoumaru, but got to his knees since he still held her waist.

'That scent has gotten stronger...Oh! That's the scent of being aroused.' Rin thought wide eye from her result, which quickly turned into a smirk.

'Does she know now what the smell is?' he asked himself

'Unless she's thinking about how she was about to fuck you, I think the answer is a yes. Dumbass.' The voice said sarcastically this time.

'I'll beat you to deaf if you don't shut up.' Sesshoumaru replied angrily in his mind.

'Go head you'll just be beating up yourself and Rin will probably go off and marry a stable demon lord.' The voice said bored and sarcastically.

"No she won't. Sesshoumaru said out loud almost in a growl.

"_She?_' who is '_she_' and what won't '_she_' do." Rin asked confused and jealous about this female.

"You are 'she' and you WILL NOT mate with anyone besides ME even if I beat myself up!" Sesshoumaru yelled causing Rin to 'sweat drop' and look at him with caution.

"Ummm Sesshoumaru, maybe you should stay here and relax, you know sleep for awhile (or day) until your brain functions right." Rin said backing away slowing from Sesshoumaru with a nervous smile.

"Sorry" he said quietly, blushing slightly and looking away to the side.

"It's alright I think I'll go eat now, though." Rin said heading to the cut up deer meat Jaken made and cooked it in the fire.

'I'll have to control myself more.' Sesshoumaru thought looking at Rin as the fire's light reflected off of her.

**Kohaku's Room....** _(Lemon in this scene)_

Kohaku went to his door to let in Kagura, so they could talk. He slid the door open to see Kagura in a short red and black tight Kimono. She walked in slowly swaying her hips as Kohaku's eyes and body followed her to the bed. She sat down with a very serious expression on her face before talking.

"Kohaku...I came to uh tell you that...I uh I." Kagura said shaking and breathing quickly.

"You what?" Kohaku asked heading over to the bed to comfort her.

"I...uh umm." Kagura took and deep breathe claming herself down to just say it. "I love you Kohaku! I guess I always have since we started working together under Naraku's orders that is." Kagura said looking away with a blush clearly showing on her face.

'I can't believe it...she's actually loves me. And all this time I was afraid of being rejected was a waste. She wanted to be with me as a wife not friend for about nine years and none of us said anything. We were to afraid of the each others respond we decided it was best to just be friends.' Kohaku thought to himself in surprise.

'He hasn't said anything, why hasn't he said anything.' Kagura thought while still looking away in embarrassment.

"Kagura"

'Here it comes' Kagura thought fast as he was about to answer her confession.

"I"

'Please don't reject me'

"Love you too." He said blushing also.

Kagura's face turned to shock before a big smile was placed on her lips and she turned around to face Kohaku.

"Do you really love me?" she asked just to make sure she heard right.

"Yes, all these years I have loved you and was afraid that if I said anything it would probably mess up our friendship. So I kept quiet just as you have.

"I guess we both were afraid of what the truth might have been." Kagura said regaining a normal face while looking up at the ceiling. She looked at Kohaku from the corner of her eyes and then smirked seductively. "So you wanna get started?" she asked turning to him.

Kohaku answered by his actions. He took off his shirt revealing six-pack abs and a firm unhairy chest. Kagura leaned back on the bed as Kohaku climbed on top of her for their second passionate kiss. She undid her Kimono, as their kiss got deeper and deeper. After two minutes he began to trial kiss from her lips down to her neck then chest, and finally stopping to play with her left breast. He brought his right hand to squeeze her left breast enough to hear a moan from Kagura.

Beginning to feel more aroused Kagura reached with both hands to slide off Kohaku's pants. She only got them centimeters below his knee before Kohaku bit Kagura's right breast nipple sending a major pleasurable wave to her already aching womanhood. She moaned loudly before releasing his pants and taking her Kimono fully off. Kohaku did the same as Kagura and moved back toward her lips for another kiss.

He slowly entered inside her getting half in as he hit her Virgin barrier. She moaned as he stopped kissing her and went toward her ear.

"You'll feel a slight pain, but soon it will turn into pleasure you have never felt before" Kohaku said before putting the rest of his eight inch penis in.

Kagura held in her scream as Kohaku entered all the way inside of her. After Five painful pumps into her, she began to feel an indescribable pleasure from her private. As Kohaku kept going the feeling got stronger causing her to moan inside his mouth. When he brought his right hand to pinch her left breast nipple another pleasurable wave went to her womanhood making her feel like something was about to release out of her. At this point Kohaku started speeding up until they both broke each other's kiss to let out a very loud moan from their first orgasm.

From sweat and exhaustion both demon and human snuggled close together on top of the covers. Kohaku was still inside her as they both whispered their love for each other before falling asleep.

"I Love you"

"I Love you"

**Forest....** _Morning)_

Rin woke up in Sesshoumaru's arms with his tail wrapped around them. His armor lay next to him as well as his swords. Jaken was sleeping against Ah-Uh, but now lies several inches away from them. The fire has now gone out, with only ash left.

Putting her hands to Sesshoumaru's chest, which his partly shown, she tried to push off him only to be held tighter by his tail. Rin looked up quiet annoyed to see Sesshoumaru smirking with his eyes still closed.

"Sesshoumaru we have to get moving, if we do, we can get to the castle by tomorrow after our visit with Bokuseno." Rin said in a sort of whining voice.

Sesshoumaru quickly frowned before he opened his eyes to look down at her. He didn't want to leave now and wasn't planning to until the sunrises.

"We have plenty of time, the sun hasn't risen yet and we are very close to Bokuseno's forest." Sesshoumaru said while moving his arms to wrap around her.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and took Rin into a deep passionate kiss that lasted for a couple of minutes. Rin then snuggled next to Sesshoumaru with a very happy smile on her face.

"I see a kiss is all that changes your mind." Sesshoumaru said smirking down at her.

"I smell that a kiss is all that turns you on." Rin said smiling as she closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her a little surprised that she knew what the smell was before he put on a slight smile.

'They make a perfect couple, don't you think?' Ah asked Un with one eye opened.

'Yeah, too bad he's so protective and controlling. I guess I have to come up with a plan that will show Rin a begging side of him.' Un said with a smirk.

'Un, just stay out of it, I'm sure he won't be like this always.' Ah said not knowing what else to say to him.

'My plan will have to be very carefully thought out and flawless I'll have to study his reaction to all situations also. My plan will be perfect!' Un said as he got up with his head held quiet highly in the air. Ah looked up at him bored as ever until Un began to laugh crazily, which sounded like short growls to the outside ears.

"Shut up Ah-Un." Sesshoumaru said with his eyes still closed.

'Damn! If he gets caught then I'm gonna die too. I hate sharing this body with him.' Ah thought before a rock went flying to both their heads.

"I told you both to Shut up. I won't repeat myself." Sesshoumaru said.

'You just did." The voice came again in Sesshoumaru's head.

'Shut up'

'Or what, you gonna throw a rock at yourself, Dumb ass.' The voice said in a sarcastic voice causing Sesshoumaru more anger.

'Yep, I'm gonna die.' Ah said with a sigh, sensing Sesshoumaru's anger rise.

'No! You can't die sister, you must stay alive!' Un yelled earning another rock to the head.

'Maybe that knocked some sense into him.' Ah said looking at a now unconscious Un.

****Sigh

Another rock hit Ah causing her to fall unconscious too.

"I said quiet." Sesshoumaru said before wrapping his arms around Rin to dream.

* * *

That's it for now and i hoped you liked it. Please Review and the next chapter should be up tomorrow. If not the day after that. Sorry again for making you wait. Also next week i probably might start updating on weekends cause that's when i start school and homework will keep me busy. I'm going to the 8th grade this year and then to High school which i hopefully will have the next sqeul to this story out. Well i gotta start catch up on my reading so Holla at ya lata PEACE!!


	10. Good News, Bad News

"Transforming Teen Years"

Chapter10: Good News, Bad News

The sun had risen and Sesshoumaru's group was off to Bokuseno's forest. Rin said that they should be there by this evening without stopping. Rin couldn't help but remember the time when she tried doing that. Jaken had said aloud to himself when they were alone that she slowed him down and behaved irritatedly. He had commented that if Rin upset him once she would be abandoned and Rin really didn't want that, so she changed.

Sesshoumaru stopped instantly causing Rin to crash into him. He had sensed so kind of power coming from up ahead. It seemed like it was getting closer and closer until it just vanished and a light warm breeze past them. Sesshoumaru thought he heard something of a whisper when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Are we stopping again? We barely walked anywhere." Rin said not sensing anything at all.

Sesshoumaru stared at her from the corner of his eyes thinking about what that could've been. Was he just imaging things or was it really there?

'I must have imaged it.' Sesshoumaru thought before answering Rin's question.

"No, I thought I felt a strange power heading toward us, but it vanished. We will keep moving." He turned back around to continue walking. Jaken and Ah-Un followed behind him while Rin was at his side.

'I wonder why I couldn't sense anything. Is it because I'm part demon and not full?' Rin thought to herself.

**Kohaku's Room....**

Kagura woke up from her slumber without opening her eyes. As a Demon she learned to first figure out what her surrounding is.

She felt warm and a little wet in between the legs, as well as two muscular arms holding her. Confused by what she felt, Kagura sniffed the air to smell her beloved Kohaku. Her memories of the wonderful night they had came back to her, and she couldn't just wait to tell Rin.

Kohaku watched as Kagura's sleeping face turned into a smile before opening her eyes. They stared face to face for about a minute before the silence was broken.

"Did you sleep well, my wife?" Kohaku asked still staring.

"Yes I did, and I had the most wonderful expperince last night." She said now fully awake.

"Good what would you like to eat?" Kohaku said still holding onto Kagura.

**Later that Day....**

"Bokuseno, do you know of a way to force a human or demon to show there true feelings." Rin asked standing in front of an Old big tree.

"Your friend Kagura was wiser than the both of you and now is living happily." The wise tree spoke. He seems to know everything that going on before we get to tell him.

"I advise you to be more concerned with the your future. The winds have carried a message of separation." Bokuseno said.

"Oh? I wonder what will cause that." Sesshoumaru said in a unusual sarcastic way. He had a frown on and was looking coldly at Rin.

"Sesshoumaru he was my 11 year old crush, that's it." Rin said knowing who he was talking about.

"If that's all, we'll be leaving now." Sesshoumaru said while heading back to the castle.

Rin quickly followed behind him along with Ah-Un. After only a few minutes they decided to use Ah-Un to fly home quicker. Even though Sesshoumaru was still mad she couldn't wait to get back and find out what had happen.

As they arrived home it was dark and Kohaku and Kagura stood at the front door with their arms around each other and smiles on their faces. Rin instantly got what had happened and could faintly smell it. Sesshoumaru could smell it more and got even angrier at the fact they would do something in his castle, and before he had a chane to with Rin.

'They're defiantly leaving today.' Sesshoumaru thought as stared blankly at them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I'm getting married." Kohaku said to his new _friend_.

"Yes and Rin we are mated now. I want you to help with the wedding." Kagura said full of excitement.

"I'm so happy for you Kagura, when's the wedding?" Rin said.

Sesshoumaru watched as both the girls chattered away seemly ignoring the men. It wasn't until dinner did they finally stop for at least enough time to take a bite and swallow their food. Kagura had decided to have her wedding as soon as possible which meant a lot of work these next few days. Also Kohaku wanted Sesshoumaru as his best man, because of their new _friendship_ they had.

* * *

**Aurthor's Apology:**

_I know it was short and i'm very sorry, but i had writers block and decided to just hurry and get to the end of this whole event. Oh and i must tell you that my mind is on the last sequel that I'm gonna make for this long story so in other words i really want to finish this one, but don't worry i will still post long chapters and not make it seem so rushed. The next chapter will be a filler as to why Sesshoumaru is mad. Please review and Thank you for those who have already. I'm in school now so i don't know when i'm gonna update next._

_I have a block schelud this year around which is cool because i have four classes one day and four another. Which gives me two days to do my homework, and hopely more time to update my story. **Bye and again Please Review!!**_


	11. The Day Before Planning

"Transforming Teen Years"

Chapter11: The Day Before Planning

It was morning and neither Rin nor Sesshoumaru seen each other since dinner. Kagura woke Rin up early in the morning to head for Kikgome's house. She had learned from Rin that she was an excellent planner when it came to these things. So since she wanted the most perfect wedding, she went to get the best planner.

"You and Kohaku are mated so why get married? I thought demons hated such a stupid thing?" Rin questioned along their way there.

They both were flying on Kagura's feather with great speed. Kagura had on the most determined looking face she could muster. She waited a full ten seconds before answering.

"Well, while I was on my own, when I had left Kohaku, I happened to pass over a village that was having a wedding for some rich couple. It was the most breathtaking sight I ever saw. The most beautiful and white Kimono was worn and there was a long white path with flower petals leading to two men in black. I don't know what else was there because I couldn't take my eyes off that dress." Kagura said she had unusual day dreamy gleams in her eyes.

'That's the second time someone acted out of actor.' Rin thought to herself remembering Sesshoumaru's sarcastic voice.

Suddenly the feather dropped down before slowing enough for someone to prepare to jump off. The first thing they saw was an angry Inuyasha staring straight at Kagura. He hadn't been able to except her as a 'good' demon yet and it didn't seem he would.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Inuyasha, she isn't nor was she evil. She only did those things because Naraku threatened her with her life." Rin explained to Inuyasha who hand was resting on Tetesugia.

"I still don't trust her. What are you doing with her anyway?" Inuyasha asked eyes still on a agitated Wind Demon.

"We came to see Kikgome, Kagura-"

"I'm getting married even though I'm already mated." Kagura said not wanting Rin spreading the news. She wanted to tell everyone the good news about her, even though the people she knew were once her enemies.

"So you're two timing your mate, and want Kikgome to help you?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Inuyasha she already mated with Kohaku she just wants to have a wedding with him." Rin almost yelled in frustration. Inuyasha really could hold a grudge against enemies.

"WHAT! Kohaku's dead!" Inuyasha shouted causing some birds to fly from a nearby tree.

Before anyone could say more, Sango came out the house leaving Mirkou to take care of their two children. She had heard her younger brother's name be mentioned and wanted to know what the fuss was all about.

"What about Kohaku?" She had asked

**Castle....**

Sesshoumaru sat in his garden, thinking about what had happened yesterday. He couldn't believe the way she acted to her _old_ crush.

_**Flashback....**_

_As Sesshoumaru's group went further into the forest, a familiar yet unknown scent came to his nose. He remembered the scent but couldn't remember who it belonged to. All he knew was that he didn't like the scent one bit and started to get angry._

"_Lord Sesshoumaru, who's that coming? He smells nice." Rin asked and said only upsetting Sesshoumaru more._

_He didn't have time to answer because they soon ran into the owner's scent. From the way Rin looked was what mad Sesshoumaru furious. He hadn't liked him four years ago and especially doesn't like him now._

"_Hello Rin and Sesshoumaru, longtime no see, eh?" The bird demon said._

_Sesshoumaru was about to say something rude when Rin cheerfully spoke._

"_Yes it's been for years since I last saw you." Rin said putting her hands to her cheeks._

"_I see Sesshoumaru as given you his blood." He stated as if it was nothing._

"_Yeah, he did." Rin said giggle lightly afterwards._

_Sesshoumaru didn't see what was so great about him. He had the same face shape as him. Though he had a dark chocolate eyes, golden long straight hair, no markings on his perfectly tan yet white skin, and only wore white pants with a golden pattern to the bottom. Sesshoumaru had the same thing as usual except for that yellow thingy (I don't know wat it is) was now red and his red design on his shirt was now blue. His armor was still the same and he had both his swords, only this time the Toukijin had a sheath as well._

'_Perhaps the wings are what draw her.hmph. I don't see what's so great about them.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself._

"_Sesshoumaru you have nothing to worry about, I have a mate now and wish to only be with her." The bird demon said sensing Sesshoumaru's jealously._

"_Well, Satomaru, Rin will be my mate soon and she has no wishes to be with you. So I have no reasons to be jealous" Sesshoumaru knowing that he was still jealous, even though what he said was ture._

"_Oh?" Satomaru said also knowing too he was still jealous._

"_I guess we should get going. It was nice seeing you again Satomaru." Rin said and gave him a hug._

_The hug only lasted for two seconds before Sesshoumaru pulled her off of him. Angered showed on his face which made Rin not protest against it. Satomaru only smirked at Sesshoumaru's behavior before leaving with a goodbye._

"_Wh-"_

"_Let's go Rin." Sesshoumaru said before she even had a chance to speak._

_With an annoyed and understanding look Rin followed behind her angry and jealous Lord. It wasn't until Jaken had returned with Ah-Un that the silence was broken._

_**End of Flashback....**_

'She had no right to go and hug him like that. After all, if she wanted to hug someone she could've just hugged me.' Sesshoumaru thought angrily to himself.

About one minute later Kohaku came into the study. Although Sesshoumaru never talked to him, he wanted to try and make conversation anyway.

"Hey lord Sesshoumaru. I was wondering if we could have the wedding in your garden." Kohaku asked cheerfully.

"No." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"What about in the front?" He asked this time less cheerful.

"Only people, who lived here for long periods of time, are allowed to have weddings here." Sesshoumaru said not caring about the wedding.

Kohaku only response was an "O" before he left the room sadly. He had hoped for a beautiful wedding in the garden on that small bridge they had, but answer he got was a cold-hearted no.

"I will have to look for another place then." Kohaku said trying to think of somewhere outside the Westernlands.

**Village....**

Rin and Kagura sat waiting for Inuyasha and Sango to get Kikgome. It had taken an hour before they actually believed that Kohaku was still alive and five minutes to convince Sango that Kohaku did have all his memory back.

"Rin, have you ever felt useless toward Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagura asked out of nowhere.

Ummm, well...There was that time I went to get food with Jaken and he said how I was useless and if I upset or annoyed him once he would leave me to be by myself once again." Rin said a little startled by the question.

"I had ate the food I had found and soon after went to sleep. The next day I ate fruit for breakfast and we set off on our Journey." Rin began to tell her story.

_**Flashback.... **_

_We had been walking since Sunrise and my stomach couldn't last much longer without food, but I didn't want to seem as Jaken said I was. So I continued to walk and seem as though I was energetic. Lucky my stomach didn't agree with my plan and let out a loud growl._

_That's when Lord Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks and slowly turned towards me when another quieter growl was heard. I put on a very energetic yet tired looking smile. Again I was lucky he didn't fall for it, because I would've died from starvation._

"_Rin, if you are hungry, then I suggest you find some food." He told me in his normal cold voice._

_I was about to lie to him when lord Jaken, like always, warned me not to do so. Instead I told him that my stomach just hurts and I would ride on Ah-Un until it felt better. Unfortunately he seemed to buy it and continued on his way as I rode on his only and my favorite two-headed dragon._

_Slowly, I had begun to feel heavy; my whole body began to feel heavier and heavier until I finally fell into a deep unwanted sleep. I dreamed a horrible nightmare that was causing my suffering. I had dreamed my lord was leaving me; he was insulting and cold-hearted, with Lord Jaken agreeing with him along the way. I listened in horror, shock, and sadness. Jaken was right, I had been talking to much that day and now he was leaving me. Though not in a village, cave, or a safe forest, he felt me in the middle of a demon inhabited field._

_Once I had recovered from the shock Sesshoumaru's back seemed further and further away. I cried out only to here nothing; my voice had left with Sesshoumaru. I was alone again, but then again I wasn't, those demons came out to tell me that. So I did the only thing I could do at the time, run. Run to catch up with my lord and bring back my voice. I cried out for him this time my voice was back though he didn't stop, he got further away than before. Each time I had gained more speed, he seemed more distance, I cried out one last time as tears fell from my face like a stream._

"_LORD SESSHOUMARU!!"_

_I awoke to find myself in a small hunt with people looking at me. I was sitting up and everyone stared at me with shocked expressions. I looked around for Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken, or Ah-Un but didn't find them anywhere._

"_Are you feeling better?" A very familiar woman with strange clothing asked._

"_Rin is fine, where's Lord Sesshoumaru?" I had asked looking sad that he may have left me._

"_He's outside-" was all I let her say before running out to find him._

"_Lord Sesshoumaru!" I yelled looking everywhere_

_I turned around to find him standing right behind me. My face instantly lit up and I reached out to hug his leg. A few moments later he told me to let go and I did very obediently._

"_Why have you lied to this Sesshoumaru?" he asked out of nowhere._

"_Rin has never lied to you," I said with a disbelief panic. _

'_Was he gonna leave me now', was what I wondered at the time. As he continued to question I got my answer._

"_You told me it was only your stomach hurting." Sesshoumaru said_

"_Rin's stomach was hurting, it was from hunger but I didn't want to slow you down. Please don't abandon me, I wanna stay with you Lord Sesshoumaru." I had began to cry and that also was the first time I hadn't called myself Rin._

_Sesshoumaru had bent down and told me that he wasn't and didn't plan on it. He told me that I had never slowed him down, that he chose to take care of me with his own will, and he would never think of leaving me. I told him how glad I was before falling unconscious once again, but this time into his warm fuzzy tail and with a happy dream._

"When I awoke the next morning, there was a delicious stew being made by Kagome. After I had finished eating I left with Sesshoumaru, a bruised Jaken, and Ah-Un to go somewhere." Rin said as she finished her story.

"I remember when that happened. Some weeks later Sesshoumaru, in a way, joined up with us to defeat Naraku." Kikgome said making her presence known.

"Hey Kikgome, Kagura has a favor to ask you." Rin said knowing she wanted to tell the news.

"Oh yes, your marrying Kohaku, right?" Kikgome asked already hearing the news from Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could plan the wedding. Rin says part of you is from the future and they have more lovely looking weddings." Kagura said in more of a statement than question.

"This is ture. My name was once Kagome before I immerged with Kikyou." Kikgome said.

"Well will you help plan Kagura's wedding? We'd really need a professional." Rin replied pleadily.

"I suppose, but I must tell you that I'm not a professional." Kikgome admitted.

"Come to the Castle tomorrow and bring lots of paper, because this has to be **_perfect_**." Kagura said before preparing to leave with Rin.

* * *

**Amarina- Well this one doesn't have any so you tell your friend I have a new Chapter up!**

**Cassie- Sesshoumaru does have two arms and the flashback of how he got it his other arm back should be coming up after the whole wedding thing. And I'm sorry to say that this Fic won't have sesshy&Rin mating, that's gonna be the next sequel. Yea, I know long story, right.**

**Vi-chan- I'll do my best with School and all. I really glad you like it, because trust me it's gonna be long time before a happy ending.**

**overlyobsessive240- I'm happy to hear that you have taken interest in my story again.**

**THE ENDING OF INUYASHA SEEMS ONLY TO BE TEMPORAY. BECAUSE IN THE LAST EPISODE THEY DIDN'T KILL NARAKU AND THE CREDITS SHOWED KAGOME GOING BACK FROM HER MODERN TIME TO FEDUAL JAPHAN SO THEY CAN CONTINUE THEIR SEARCH. IT SEEMS LIKE INUYASHA DID KINDA ADMIT HIS FEELINGS FOR HER. WELL THIS MEANS ANOTHER SERIES OF INUYASHA!!**

**And to all who reviewed I thank you and hopefully I will update more sooner.**

_I also this story would have been posted at 6:35 but my mom and Dad got into an argument and well I had to try something to break it up.(sighs) I know I shouldn't tell complete strangers but my parents aren't the regular love birds and well I don't think it ever will be like it was when we were little. To make very knows the truth if my mom or dad lie about something I'm gonna retape record it. Yeah I know my life is fucked up right? I don't really care about sides I just want the truth out so I'm taping this. Though you probably couldn't tell cause at school and around other people I'm happy and seem as though my parents love each other. I don't know why I'm telling y'all dis but I am. Well REVIEW!!_


	12. Almost Perfect Wedding

**_VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE (MUST BE READ):_**

**_Sup, i just wanted to let you guys know that my computer got a virus and my dad had to take it to the shop. They found out it burned my mother board so my chapter 13 is completely gone. The good part about that is i have another idea on howto end the story. Bad news, is that i won't be able to write it out. The reason for that is, because i got my sisters old laptop andthe hard-drive wont work so i cant get Microsoft word on my computer until we get a new one. Sorry Amarina, for not updating I;m trying my best. Hopefully during my spring break startingMarch 27 I'll have it fixed. Again I'm sorry for what happen and trust me it won't happen again. I got a Fire-wall, spamkiller, Privacy protecter, and Virus protection on my computer. Well that's all thanks for the reviews and everyone who still waits for me to update my Fic._**

* * *

Sorry for the wait but here's another chapter. Don't worry the next one will be sooner and longer, enjoy!

"Transforming Teen Years"

Chapter12: Almost Perfect Wedding

Threw out the castle was complete ruin. Paper lay everywhere from the downstairs entrance to the upstairs back hallway. Ink and colorful pens were spilt across the Cherry wood table in the study. Clothes and fabric were toss on beds and floors in each bedroom expect for Sesshoumaru's room of course.

The sunrise made the glitter that was also covering some of the castle floors shimmer and shine. Scissors, decorations, and glue lay on the stairs for people to trip on. Though it wouldn't happen, because no one was there. Complete emptiness filled the castle, not even the servants seemed to be busy and about cleaning the chaotic castle.

For everyone was outside by the river, sitting in chairs that were on both sides of a long white clothe with glitter at the edges. It led to a holy monk dressed in all white, his name was none other than Miroku. He had a thin book in his right hand and a cross Kagome gave to him hanging from his neck. Sesshoumaru and Kohaku stood on the right side of him waiting for Kagura and Rin to come out of the small hut nearby.

"It looks fine, the bow looks cute there." Rin said looking at the left side of Kagura.

"Well there is this thing called bleach that was back in my time." Kikgome said remembering something from Kagome's time.

"If I go, I can't come back here, though. I don't have a Shikon shard to get back." Kikgome said sadly.

"Damn it!" Kagura yelled.

The long white dress was quite lovely except for that bi bow that was covering a black ink spot. It was like a kimono considering the fact it clang to her legs, but rather fan out into slightly looking umbrella dress. It also had white fans sewed on with some white glitter at the fans stem.

"I could run out and get you another white kimono." Rin suggested understanding about how perfect it has to be.

"No, because it will take too long and we'll have to add that shiny stuff on again." Kagura whined very angry at the same time.

"Hey what's taking so long? Sesshoumaru and Kohaku are getting inpatient." Sango said peeping threw the doorway.

"She's right you know, we should go now." Kikgome said heading out the door.

"Fine." Kagura sighed and put her long vile on which also had tiny white fans and diamond jewels at the stem of them. Her dark hair was let down now touching as far as just below her mid shoulders.

Rin stood behind Kagura and picked up her long vile so it wouldn't get dirty. Once they reached outside Sango and Kikgome had just finished walking down the aisle letting flowers drop.

Kagura made her way over to the end of the cloth and began to slowly walk down the path. One of Sesshoumaru's servants began to play a melody meant for Wind demons. Eyes from every side watched as Kagura made her way to her mate. Few demons cried while others smiled brightly. Inuyasha however looked on bored just as Sesshoumaru.

Once Kagura stood facing Kohaku Miroku began to read from the bible only pausing to receive answers from the minority questions he asked. Soon the came to Sesshoumaru having to take orders from a **_human_** and give him the golden ring.

'I shouldn't have to take orders from a human. I _should_ however be able to punch him in a face.' Sesshoumaru thought angrily, though it wasn't shown.

Kohaku placed the ring on Kagura's finger and kissed passionately. Everyone stayed to have cake and soon left after Kagura and Kohaku.

A thank you to all who reviewed

Silver- Kikgome is kagome and Kikyou mixed together using the Shikon no Tama.

Amarina- yeah i am, i sorry you don't have one though they're really cool.

Vi-chan- Well, at least mines aren't the only ones.

TaintedInuShemeeko- Thanks i hoped you enjoy this one even though it is one-half pages long.

Review!


	13. Darkness, Light and Pain

**_AN: Explanation_**

_**Relax people i still got a chapter on this one, i just wanted 2 apologize for making ya'll wait so long. I'll be truthful and tell u that i indeed got lazy and didnt feel like writing N-E-more chapters but now i do. I also saw that i put the same chapter up twice, my bad. I didnt mean 2. But N-E-wayz...i know i promised a chapter sooner but i couldnt get there and plus my laptop won't let me sign in N-E-more so im stuck on using the computer downstairs. Another thing is that im probably only gonna write 2 chapters before i start the next sequel...of course though the sequel isnt what your thinking. I really havent beenable 2 wait on writing it. Oh and what i mentioned before about the Flashbacks will be contiued in the Sequel, trust me its gonna be good. The last thing i want 2 say is thank you 2 all who reviewed and im so sorry for updateing sooner Amarina, i been lazy and busy at the same time, i have track during the summer and i g2g 2 regionals this weekend...Well dats it Holla and enjoy the chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Transforming Teen Years

Chapter13: Darkness, Light and Pain

Rin struggled to keep control. Sweat soaked her weak and tired body from the fight. Her heart was beating fast, her bones were on fire and her nails digged into her own hands as she clenched her fist. She hated this feeling, ever since Kagura's and Kohaku's wedding a couple of months back this had been happening at least once a day. Her body would puslate then the pain would come. Sesshoumaru had no idea this was happening to her cause he'd been away since four days after that wedding. He claimed that he had to visit the Northern Lord of the Land. She of course couldn't go on the count of his great, even greater than Sesshoumaru's, hatred toward humans and half-breeds.

After a few mintues passed she began to settle down as the pain lessened and her heart slowed down to a normal beat. She signed in relief as the pain finally went away. Sitting up from her bed Rin took a bowl full of green liquid and drunk it. It was a herb drink to help her regain her strength after each attack. It tasted horrible when she first tried it but now she had gotten used to it and didnt hardly taste a thing.

'I wonder when Sesshoumaru is coming back?' She thought while drinking the last bit of the medicine.

"It shouldn't take this long and I really want to see Kikgome about this whole thing thats happening to me." Rin placed the bowl down on the stand as she said this out loud.

"You know Lady Rin, you could go therewhile I accompany you if that is nessesary?" Mika said at her bedroom door.

"But Sesshoumaru told me to not step foot out of the castle? And I dont even know how to get to their Village." Rin said looking at the servant pleadingly.

"Yes, but I do and if it is your wish to go there because of these attacks thats been happening to you then I'm sure he'd understand. Now would you not like to go?" Mika asked clamly.

"Very much, yes." Rin got up from the bed and started to pack some clothing.

Mika headed back to the kitchen to prepare snacks for them to take on their way their. Her face had a big smile on it and she couldn't wait to set off.

Rin and Mika slowly made their way down a path not known to Rin. They'd been traveling for one whole day now and they still weren't there. She began to wonder if Mika even knew where she was going, so she asked.

"Ummm, Mika? Are you sure this is the right path toward Inuyasha's Village?...Cause I really dont remember any of this." She said calmly but scaredly.

"..." Mika gave no reply as she walked straight ahead.

"Mika?" Rin stopped and decided to yell her name one last time.

"Mika!" Thats when she stopped.

The woman servant turned around slowly to face her with a big smile on her face and her eyes closed. Her smile didn't look or seem threatening, but instead warm and welcoming. Rin even though sheknew it was that she still got scared and backed up a little.

Rin at that moment felt a sharp pain from her back head. Her world faded dark as she saw herself lean over and then fell to the ground unconsious. Mika was all the while still smiling, but a small tear fell from her cold eyes.

Sesshoumaru was finally able to return to his Rin. It turned out the Northern Lord wanted to try an assasination on him, but failed. They injured him badly so he couldnt walk, but then again he did bring Jaken with him. Which all he needed from him was food every once in awhile. Sesshoumaru, seeing how long he was stuck in the same spot, sent Jaken home to tell Rin that he'd be back in a couple of days.The toadhadnt return yet and its been weeks.

He was told to come back, after telling Rin the message, to, unfortunately, feed him one last time. In the result of him not returning he had to wait until a week passed before he was able to just walk again. So now that he had ate something and rested for one full day he was mostly back to his normal self.

"Jaken better have a good excuse for not returning back here." Sesshoumaru said angrily just thinking boutthe toad demon.

He sniffed the air and paused in his tracks. Her scent was so close and too far away from the castle. Jaken's scent was with her also, so he thought maybe she asked Jakenif she could go with him and see if he, Sesshoumaru,was okay. He would have eased up his anger if he hadn't smelled Rin's blood. Sesshoumaru sprinted towards her scent and made it there within seconds. He looked around to see Rin, Jaken and Mika lying on the ground. He sensed something behind him before pain and darkness took hold of him.

Rin saw a small light glowing in front of her. It was getting smaller, so she ran towards it, but then there was the pain again. Although she wanted to stop she kept going towards it. A feeling told her that once she reached that light it would be all over, thatthis pain would never again would bother her. The light got brighter with each step and she began to see what was in it. There was green, blue. red, yellow, and white colors seen so far. The green seemed seperate from the rest of the colors which looked as though the were creating a pattern.

Her mind was so busy focused on what the picture looked like that when a jolt of pain hit her hard she fell to the ground. She didn't need to worry what the light held until she got to it.

'I need to focus on blocking out the pain.' She thought as she got up and continued her walk toward the opposite of what filled, wherever she was, completely up.

As Rin made her way to the light she realized that the closer she got to it,the more it hurt. The pain became different though. Her firey pain turned into a heartache that began to get unbearable. She could tell that she was almost there even though she decided to keep looking down. The new kind of pain caused tears to stream down her flushed face freely, her heartsting inside and her throatstarted toswell up. She wanted to turn around go back, but she got this far and wanted to see what was in the light. She wanted to be free of this nightmare and be with Sesshoumaru...her beautiful Sesshoumaru.

With that thought running into her head she ran toward the light ignoring the pain and the extreme amount of tears falling down her face. Rin got closer with each painful step but was determind to keep to it. It would be pointless to give up now that she has gotten so far to her goal. To the light that would set her free. Finally she looked up and saw the picture blurry from her teary eyes. So she gave them a quick wipe and stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw.

"That can't be my hands." she said hearing it echo back to her.

Sesshoumaru woke up from his dream to encounter nothing but a small light he was compelled to go to. Unlike Rin though all he needed was bout 28 quick strides before her was able to see what it held. Of course during the strides heartache got to him and a few tears was let out from his eyes blurry lighltly his vision, so he wiped them away. He saw his claws wrapped tightly around something tender. His eyes wided.

"Rin?"

* * *

**ok i know that wasnt long at all but i couldnt go N-E-farther than that and if i made it more detailed it would've sounded borin. So i hoped u enjoyed the Chapter and chap14 wont be up until next week sumtime caus like i said i got regionals this weekend in NC and i wont be updating any sooner. So please be patient and everthing, if you can catch on, will be reviewed to you in the next chapter...I dont kno if there's gonna be a 15th though,Well N-E-wayz...Review please and tell me what ya think they saw ok? Peace**


	14. Death and An Offer

**READ THIS FIRST: okay im in high skol now and wanted 2 finish this one off so i could work on the Sequel ( yea another one) so sry if its confusing at all. The answer will come in the next Story. So bare with me here. Also it wont be up till September 8 or much lata. So u can read it then and have a shorter wait for the answer or read now review like crazy for me 2 go faster. Okay dat it ENJOY!**

* * *

Transforming Teen Years

Chapter14: Death and an offer

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin screamed.

She heard her scream echo back to her. She looked down at her hands to see them there in front of her. Looking back at the screen she saw her same very hands around Sesshoumaru's neck.

"What the hell is going on?" Rin asked out loud to herself.

Looking into his eyes she saw him. She saw his terrified eyes holding unshed able tears. Rin saw that he, as well as herself, was under someone's control. What she didn't know was who's and why. That's when the light started to get engulfed by the darkness around it. Her eyes widen then she frowned.

"No, Sesshy." She said while jumping into the remaining light.

Sesshoumaru was concentrating hard to remove his hands from his mate's fragile neck. Reaching out he stopped looking back at his hands and the ones before him. His eyes narrowed in confusion.

'It cant be…I'm…. under someone's control.' He thought in shock.

Seeing a quick movement in the background where his controlled hands were, he looked up. His grip on Rin's neck got tighter, a lot tighter. He knew that now, in a matter of seconds, she would die. Reaching out for her, Sesshoumaru jumped to the screen, seeing darkness about to overtake the light.

She couldn't breathe anymore. Her world was dark and cold. There was no light, no picture, not even sign that she herself died or was unconscious. Where she was, was empty and cold. Suddenly everything pulsated. Rin's body and soul spilt and separated.

"I-I don't…need to…breathe?" said questioned feeling her body float off.

A sparkling tear fell from her right eye, "Sesshoumaru I'm…." she disappeared.

He looked down and slowly saw her hands slide from his throat. Sesshoumaru released her, she falling limp on the ground. He, yet again, cried for her. It wasn't heavy or just a single tear, but multiple tears that streamed down his cheek.

Sesshoumaru could've cared less about who came and saw him in his weaken state. He could've cared less about a demon coming and killing him. The only thing he cared about was Rin, but the worse for her was that she was killed…. by his very hands.

"No, not by my hands. I was under control over a powerful creature. If only I knew how." He said out loud as though someone else was blaming him for Rin's death.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and stopped his tears. He carried Rin's body with him and left to the Western Lands. Pausing after 5 steps he sat her down again and pulled out Tensegia. He pointed the blade at her body to see nothing happening. Sesshoumaru tried again…and again and again and again but still the result was the same. Her soul had long gone and she couldn't come back.

Picking her back up he continued on his way to his Lands. Leaving out the woods he saw destruction. Everything was still and cold around him. The clouds and he moved in the thick windless air.

"What has caused this?" he asked looking around through narrowed eyes.

Then he felt it. Sesshoumaru felt that same feeling he had when he was under someone's control. He looked toward the west and, as if just for him, a bright purple and green light were shown. Staring at the light he saw the purple becoming stronger, then it becoming darker until it was a midnight dark purple.

Forming into a smaller ball Sesshoumaru clenched onto Rin's body closer. He looked down on her features. In his hands her body had gotten so cold that he knew, for sure, that she was completely gone.

"I suppose for once Inuyasha was right. Nothing as evil as me can have pure happiness. Just bitterness." Sesshoumaru said while brushing Rin's hair from her eyes.

Feeling the wind he looked up, only to see it blowing faster toward the light. Trees and other plants blew toward it going faster with every second. Clutching Rin tighter Sesshoumaru himself, even as strong as he is, was pulled into the winds. Going at a rate faster than he himself could, Sesshoumaru felt Rin slip as they passed over the ocean.

He dug his nails deep into her skin and narrowed his eyes almost shut. Keeping his head straight, Sesshoumaru saw their destination and searched for something that would stop them, but found nothing.

"We're being sucked in." he said blinking slowly.

When his eyes opened it was dark. Using his special dog demon vision he looked around the area he was in. He saw nothing. Looking to see Rin, which he still felt his claws dig in, he again saw nothing.

"Rin!" he yelled in a frighten voice.

"That which is good has deep dark evil. That which is evil has deep pure good. Having a good and evil come together brings a balance." A woman's voice echoed.

"What? Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked angrily.

"Two is the lowest fair number I can offer to you." She said ignoring his question.

"Two?" he asked frustrated at the moment.

Usually he would be thinking logical and reasonable, but killing the one person he'd loved was messing him up. Though he could hide his deep pain it didn't mean it wasn't there.

"Going back to what once was, is when you'll forget, but you will remember. You and only you will remember what has been erased from history. You will be the one who rights all the wrongs. Lord Sesshoumaru when the time is right…" she drafted off.

To the right of Sesshoumaru he saw something fading into his view. It was Rin and the girl from the painting in his study. She was holding a transparent Rin.

"You will have her again." She said lastly before just as she came she left.

Sesshoumaru made no move. He closed his eyes and thought of everything that happened with him and Rin. And the memories he thought of soon vanished after that….

To Be Continued………………….!

* * *

**_Next Sequel: Loves Destiny (might not be this if i change my mind so look for the next thing i post)_**


End file.
